You will not take her from me
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far far away...a different Jedi fell in love with the Queen.
1. Chapter 1

"You will not take her from me!"

Anakin paced back and forth, his eyes lowered and wild as he threw off his cloak and locked faces with Obi-Wan.

"Your anger and your lust for power have already done that."

Obi-Wan then flung off his own cloak, the only light between their faces were the dim lower blasts of the rocks below.

"You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now . . . until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy."

They then started to circle each other like wild dogs, back and forth, back and forth before Obi-Wan caught site of Padme laying lifeless on the ground.

His heart skipped a beat and he thought for just a split second that she was really gone.

He bent down and placed his hand on her soft snow white skin and felt a pulse, she was still alive.

"Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to my new Empire."

"Your new Empire?"

"Don't make me kill you."

"Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic ... to democracy."

"If you're not with me, you're my enemy."

"Only a Sith Lord deals in absolutes. I will do what I must."

With that Obi-Wan didn't see the small child he first met as a teenager padwan in Tatooine, or the head strong youth that always was the first to jump the gun.

No, this boy who he had trained and raised since a young age...a friend, a brother, and a son was destroyed.

Master Yoda was right...Anakin Skywaker was dead now, and whatever void he had to destroy now would have to be just between them.

The two ignited their lightabers and started to duel till the death.


	2. thirteen years ago

But thirteen years ago, things were different.

The celebration was taking place that night on Naboo, between the uniting of different forces taking sides and over coming their worst fears. This wasn't a time to dread on the past, of lost loved ones, or the near distant future of the war to come...right now people were happy, and that was all what really counted.

After the honor of the peace crystal outside of the kingdom, everyone joined together in the dance hall to celebrate and think of each other as friends for once.

The whole entire planet was in full spirit, as they danced in the streets and threw bright colored flowers up into the sky.

Inside the dance hall hundreds of people were gathered together as they sat around the circled white clothed tables and drank to peace and love.

Others were dancing with great energy on the crystal mirrored dance floor.

It was a happy time for everyone.

By night fall, most of the city were gathered on the rolling hills and fields to take witness to the dazzling fireworks that were in store for them at midnight.

Inside the dance hall, a good crowd still remained, mostly adults and people of higher order.

About fifty or so were still dancing about or gathered in different clicks, with their drinks still in their hands and talking.

The rest were seated at their tables, talking about under the music.

Anakin was enjoying himself more then he ever thought he would.

He had spent most of the day talking with others about his pod race, his home planet, and how he was to become a Jedi.

Such a young spirit he was, all worry now loss from his mind that locked away that night as he giggled and joined the others on the dance floor, making people laugh as he twirled around some of the much taller hand maids around, making them almost lose their balance.

The rest of the Jedi had returned to Corusant early that afternoon, they left young Anakin and Obi-wan there to represent themeless before returning back to the temple in three or so days.

Obi-wan spent most of the day sitting at the table he was assigned to, which sat the people who were honored that day, along with Chancellor Palpatine.

Most of the people who had sat with them were either on the dance floor or outside.

He had rather enjoyed spending most of the day talking with the Chancellor, he was a wise man who shared many different thoughts about politics and the Jedi way.

But still...there was something, he couldn't seem to place his finger on it...but there was something.

The rest of the time they over looked the party, and the guests who were there, so many happy faces about, and feelings of hope and joy.

But at the same time he kept a close watch on his padawan, he liked the idea that he was able to cut lose one last time before his training began.

Now he watched as he danced with Queen Amidala.

Anakin stood on her shoes as she put her arms around his neck and bent down at mid length as they rocked back and forth to the music, both with wide smiles on their faces.

Obi-wan watched them and even found a slight smile coming over his set face, he was glad to see the two enjoy themeless.

But he found his eyes casting on the queen most of all.

She still wore that white dress she had on when they all stood on the steps, but her face was clean of makeup, and her hair had dropped down a little, making her face look even brighter.

He really didn't know why he had the urge to watch her dance, but he even found himself ready to laugh when she almost tripped on the end of her dress.

In fact, he had found himself watching her ever since they all arrived at the kingdom that morning.

He remembered seeing her walk out in that dress and almost gasping, she looked like an angel.

"Wait...what was he thinking, she's the queen...just another stubborn woman."

Yes, that was the only way Obi-wan viewed women his whole nineteen years of life.

He was to young to remember his mother, and while growing up in the Jedi temple as a youngling, he only saw the girls as good fighters and most often a pain that got in the way whenever he wanted to get something done.

So he stuck to the hanging out with the boy padawans, and never took notice to the opposite sex. Sure while he was being taught, he read all about sex and women, but none of that seemed to gather any light on the subject to him, it was science, and that was it.

He once asked Qui-Gon about girls, and all Qui-Gon did was laugh and tell him whenever a man got a strange feeling about a girl, it was normal, as long as it didn't go to far since for a Jedi...it was forbidden.

Being a Jedi took everything, and a spouse would just change one's feelings towards the force.

In fact, he didn't like the queen at all when he first met her, he saw her more of a pain then anything else...but it wasn't until she spoke up as Padme, that he saw that she was a true fighter, and a smart girl to.

He gained a strange amount of respect for her, and couldn't help but smile when she stood forward as her true self.

After that when they were trying to lead the queen through the kingdom, past the droids, less then a week ago...he found himself trying his best to impress her during all his madness.

Just when those steel doors opened and Darth Maul stood, he remembered how Qui-Gon and him stood forward and threw off their cloaks.

"We'll handle this."

He wanted to prove to her, he was a fine Jedi.

But right now, those thoughts caused great pain for him since he remembered what happened to his dear master. Now here he was, about to train young Anakin, and he was having the very same feelings Qui-Gon told him about.

"It's normal...your a teenage boy, and she's a beautiful young girl...a strong, smart beautiful young girl."

What was he saying?

Last night, when they stayed as guests at the kingdom, he found something happen to him that he never thought would happen before to him, he had a dream about her.

She was dressed in a long flowing gown, and her hair was let down all the way to her waist. She stood in what looked like an apartment on Corusant...and she was crying.

He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders and looked out at the bay window.

Fire...smoke.

She turned and looked at him.

"Help me Obi-Wan, your my only hope."

And with that he started to kiss her...it was the most amazing feeling he ever felt before.

And then he woke up with a start, his heart pounding and covered in sweat. Was it was nightmare, or something else? He didn't know...whatever it was he could still feel her soft lips against his and he reached up his rub his, as if he was still going to taste her.

When he looked down at himself he saw something else had happened to his body and he froze, really not knowing what to do.

He waited until it went away and spent the rest of the day laying wide awake and shaking.

What was his feelings doing to him?

He shouldn't have been feeling like this, but it seemed as if all he could think of was her soft rose colored lips.

He then snapped out of his thoughts when he caught Palpatine smiling at him, as if reading his deep and forbidden thoughts.

He glanced down at the queen.

"She's beautiful isn't she?"

Palpatine said with a coy smile still on his face, looking at Obi-Wan looking out at her with much desire.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat and felt his face become hot, he crossed his arms.

"Yes, I guess so."

"Then why don't you dance with her?"

Obi-Wan was caught off guard by this and looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What?"

"Dance with her, I bet you two would make a fine pair...on the dance floor."

"Jedi are not skilled in such arts as dance, as you see from young master Anakin."

Palpatine gave out a dry laugh and right away Obi-Wan felt uneasy.

"Please excuse me."

He gave a slight bow and pulled out his chair and walked towards the large bay windows that over looked the lake.

Palpatine watched him and smiled.

Once he was as far away as he could be, he walked a little bit and found a balcony.

After shutting the glass door behind him he found himself alone in the thin moon light darkness and walked over to the white stone railing. He leaned against it, a slight summer breeze blowing through his hair.

He was thankful to take a short break outside, since the dance hall was very warm for this month in the summer, and he was starting to get uneasy by Palatine's questions.

He was a Jedi, everything other then that didn't matter, he was a master now and had to lean how to grow up.

So he leaned there, his sharp green eyes looking out at the blue crystal take and the floating fire flies that danced on the glass surface.

Everything was so beautiful, and the only sound he heard were the distant crickets in the gardens below.

Then...a voice.

"Obi-wan?"

His heart leaped into his throat, he froze having the same feeling he got before and spun around.

There she was.

He couldn't take this...it was to strong.

His eyes became wide and he couldn't seem to spit out one word, She stood there, still glowing as the moon light danced across her honey colored eyes.

"Hello my lady."

She smiled and slowly walked over.

"I think after everything that has happened you can call me Padme?"

She was only inches away from him.

He tried to break out a nervous smile, as she stood beside him and leaned against the railing with him, looking out at the lake.

"Isn't it beautiful." She sighed looking out at her land.

He glanced at her and then out at the lake.

"It is."

She then turned towards him and reached out with her soft hand and touched the side of his face, he almost flinched.

"Is something wrong?"

Obi-Wan looked at her and felt as if his legs turned to water.

"Just thinking about Qui-Gon."

"You miss him, don't you?"

He nodded.

"He was a fine master."

She lowered her hand and placed it on his shoulder, he almost died, but still tried to look calm.

"He was a good Obi-Wan, and I'm sure he would be proud of you."

Obi-Wan and Padme locked eyes and they were still for a few seconds, somehow something happened in the force, something that woke different feelings and even half a galaxy away Master Yoda opened his eyes and felt it.

Love.

Then their eyes feel away and it was over.

"Will you really train Anakin to become a Jedi?"

"Oh yes, he will start training very soon."

"Are you happy to be a master."

"As happy as you must be as queen."

She smiled.

"What's it like being a Jedi?"

Obi-wan looked back out at the lake.

"It's hard and takes many hard hits...but being able to bring peace to others, it's worth it."

She nodded.

"I guess being a queen and a Jedi aren't that different."

"Well, there are some things, but being a queen your able to make more choices."

"Like what?"

"Like to love..." He thought.

"Paths to take in life."

She nodded and looked out at the lake with him.

"Will you ever return?"

"I'm sure we will."

"I would like that."

He looked at her and smiled.

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen...how old are you?"

Obi-Wan smiled.

"Nineteen, but that's no match to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Being a queen at such a gentle age...it must take lots of work."

"Well, I guess so, but I'm not the youngest...in fact Naboo likes to rule out younger queens since we feel closer towards the people."

He nodded.

"When did you become a Jedi?"

"I started training when I was four."

"What about your family?"

"I can't remember them...I don't even know where are they?"

"Would you ever like to?"

"I guess so, but my life is with the path I chose...nothing else."

She smiled.

"Anakin was put to bed by my handmaids, we found him sleeping under one of the tables."

Obi-Wan laughed.

"I'm very sorry, I should have kept a closer watch on him."

"No, it's all right, it was his day to have fun...he's a very special boy."

Obi-Wan looked at her.

"He's all of fire and life...I see your training will have it's storms."

She giggled and looked five years younger.

"I'm sure your training will make him just as good as a Jedi as you are."

He smiled.

"May I ask you something?"

"Yes,"

"Why haven't you danced all night?"

Obi-Wan laughed

"Jedi are not really the ones to dance."

"Anakin didn't seem to have a problem..."

"Well, like I said, he's full of fire and life."

She smiled.

"As a gift...will you dance with me?"

Obi-Wan started to feel nervous again.

"I'm really not a dancer."

"Oh please, with the fast music you just have to be one with the other person."

She then grabbed his hand and dragged him back inside where it was much warmer.

"My Lady...I mean Padme..." Obi-Wan tried as she dragged him to the dance floor where about ten other people were lined up.

The men on one side, the woman on the other.

Padme shoved Obi-Wan to the side with the men and giggled.

He tried to plead with his face but she gave him a straight eye and then he felt another feeling take over him, something as if he didn't care if he looked a fool, she was happy and that was all that counted.

Also everyone else he was with were laughing and having a good time, and like his old master told him...even if you have fun once, you still had fun.

So the music started, the title of the song was "Rhythm of the Night" Once he started Obi-Wan threw off his cloak to one side and everyone laughed along with him, right away everyone started to salsa together, the girls running into the guys and spinning them.

Padme was his dance partner, and somehow every move he made was the right one.

They switched partners as they circled and dances, dropped and spun around again. The crowd around them were clapping and laughing along with them.

The ladies then stood up and moved their bodies and raised their hands high as they fell back into the men, and then were brought up waist length and spun.

Padme was laughing as hard as she could as Obi-Wan took her hands and started to spin in circles, they laughed as the room spun and then spread apart and everyone gathered together in perfect time as the music blasted and then they found their partners again, their bodies against each other as they laughed and spun around.

Padme and Obi-Wan locked eyes and once again the strange feeling in the force happened and they felt as if they were the only ones on the dance floor.

Then the music stopped and they all fell together in a huge pile, laughing as hard as they could as everyone clapped and screamed.

Obi-wan helped Padme and a few others to their feet as they all stood in a circle and took a bow, then Padme rushed to Obi-Wan's side, her face flushed and still laughing.

"That was amazing!"

He laughed, with her as they held on to each other's hand without even noticing, then the room lit up with a crackle and everyone turned.

The fireworks had started, beautiful bursts of red, silver, and blue lit up the sky and soon the lights were lowered, everyone went to the bay windows and gasped and clapped each time another one was set off over the lake and the fire crystals danced on the water.

The lights in the dance hall were lowered in to complete darkness as everyone turned towards the bay windows and watched the fireworks light up the dark sky.

Obi-Wan turned to his side and saw Padme looking straight at him, his heart froze and then he saw how really beautiful she was as the sparking fire from outside danced across her eyes...they locked together, and then he leaned in without even thinking and placed his lips on hers.

They kissed as another burst of fireworks lit up the room, and then they broke apart as everyone around them didn't even seem to take notice and clapped.

She smiled with him, and then looked past his shoulder.

Her eyes grew wide and she giggled.

Obi-Wan snapped out of his dream and turned, looking into the crowd.

"What is it?"

"Palpatine...I think he saw us."

Obi scanned the room and sure enough there he stood, twenty or so feet away with a small smirk on his face, as if he caught them in the very act they hadn't of even thought that they had done.

"Come on."

Padme told him, once again tugging on his side.

He turned as she tugged on him again.

"He's coming over, quick."

Obi saw that Palpatine was starting to slowly work through the crowd towards them, at first panic set in, but Padme took hold of his arm and they started running towards the opposite side of the room.

They rushed past people, raising their eyebrows and calling out their names...but they didn't take notice as they ran out towards the large empty marble hallway that led to the gardens of the palace.

Once they left the dance hall and ran up the steps, they turned, both catching their breath and leaning against the cool feeling wall for support.

"Is he still there?"

Padme asked as she gasped for breath, leaning down a bit.

Obi-Wan felt himself sweating, he took in a mouthful of breath and peaked around the conner towards the entrance of the dance hall where the music still blasted out.

And there he was, Palpatine...slowly walking out with his hands behind his back, waitting to catch the two of them and maybe give them the most uneasy look anyone if their life's could give.

"Oh blast." Obi-Wan said under his breath, and Padme took a look.

"Shit!" she yelled, a word Obi-Wan had never learned before, he looked at her half shocked as she took hold of his robe as tugged forward.

"Come on he's coming!"

He laughed and the two raced up the marble hallways and past the rooms, the other parts of the kingdom was empty like a tomb.

They almost slipped twice and cracked up going up the steps.

Obi-Wan didn't even have time to feel nervous, he was to happy and excited for anything else. He had never before felt this way...he felt young, he felt happy, and he knew his master led him through that dance with a smile on his face.

They ran out to a private balcony and both stopped as they looked up at the blue velvet sky and let their eyes light up by the sparking fire above them.

It was beautiful...

They stood there, hand and hand watching the sky light up for God knows how long, their hearts both beating at the same speed, knowing how happy they were at that very second.

Then they turned towards each other and Padme smiled.

They met eyes again and smiled through the sparking clouds and leaned in to kiss as another silver firework lit up the sky.  
They lowered without even noticing and were just inches away from each other's face, both smiling in their arms.  
"I can't believe I'm in love with a Jedi..."  
He then covered her mouth and they kissed.  
The sky lit up with light and somehow...all over the word, everything shook for a second and the force knew what was to come.


	3. A peaceful day

"Master, when will we return to Corusant?"

"Soon my young padawan, is there a reason your so eager to return?"

"I wanna start my training as soon a possible to become a real Jedi, just like you."

Obi-Wan smiled down at his young padawan as they crossed down the bridge that lead towards the docking bays. This was their second day at Naboo, and some of the queen's star fighters promised young Anakin to give his a tour of all of the ships in the docking area.

It was a beautiful warn sunny day on the queen's planet, birds sang in the higher trees, and the sounds of the river below them were peaceful towards one's ears.

Everyone was in high spirits after yesterday's celebration, still a hopeful strong feeling floated in the force, and made even the weak minded smile.

But for Obi-Wan, he had a different reason to smile...he was in love.

Last night seemed more like a blur to him, all he could remember was dancing and laughing, and before he knew it, he found himself kissing the queen of Naboo under the city's fireworks.

When things started to clash his thoughts of the force he knew they were going to far. First it was just kissing, when he found a million different emotions mixing inside his body, he needed to hold her, to taste her smooth soft skin, to know how close she could get to him.

He started down her neck as she groaned and tried to undo his belt, but another flash of main entered his mind and he pulled away.

He told her they were going to fast, she looked unsure and then he told her...

"I can't."

Her eyes looked like they were made out of glass.

"I don't understand?"

"Jedi...Jedi can't..."

She came closer.

"What?"  
He lowered his eyes and felt his stomach turn.

"Padme, I really can't seem to be able to express my feelings I've been having these past few weeks about you, but their dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

"Jedi...can't have feelings about the opposite sex."  
"I still don't understand?"

She put her free hand on him and looked at him.  
"A Jedi...can't love."

Her eyes widened  
"Love?" "You love me?"

She pulled away, and Obi-wan knew he went to far, he looked up and felt as low as any species just then.

"Padme, these feelings are new to me, I don't understand them."  
He lowered his eyes again, and she came forward, touching his face again.

"Obi-Wan...do you love me?"

He looked up and locked eyes.

"I don't know..."

"You do, don't you?"

He just looked and then pure horror froze in her beautiful brown eyes.  
She covered her mouth.

"Oh my God, your in love with me."  
"Padme..."

"But isn't it forbidden?"

He couldn't find the words, everything was going wrong, if only he had let her kiss him.  
"I don't know what to thing, but you have changed my feelings Padme."  
She looked at him and then turned away...the one thing he didn't want, her back to him.  
She walked to the other side of the railing and stayed still.

He ruined everything...he scared her.

He stood there as another breeze blew past them, making her hair blow around her shoulders.

His heart was beating in so many different places, She didn't love him...or did she and the thought of not being able to love her crushed her since it came from his very own mouth.  
He was so stupid.

He tried to think of the Jedi, everything he was taught, the weight of being a master...then his master's wise old words.

"Love is not hate, Hate is when you can't love."

Then again Qui-Gon was pretty much against everything the Jedi taught, and ended up getting himself killed.

But somehow his words rang through his mind and heart.  
He loved here...a Jedi loved a Queen.

Everything was pushed out of his mind then.

He took a step closer.

"Padme, weren't you the first to say you loved me?"

She turned, almost looking angry.

"Obi-Wan...that was just..."

"Just what?"

She couldn't find the words.

He then came close enough to her that he put his arms around her stiff waist. He locked eyes with her through the darkness.

"I love you Padme...and if you don't feel the same way, then I'll leave."

"But what about..."

He cut her off. "Do you love me?"

She looked unsure, and then matched eyes with him.

"I do."

"Then that's all I need to know."

And with that they kissed until they laughed.

They made plans to spend the day together before his ship came to port and he would have to return home.

They spent most of the night out on the balcony, both laying back on one of the soft laying sofas in each other arms.

They watched the fireworks and just talked, and talked.

Once Anakin was off on his tour, Obi-Wan headed straight to the gardens where Padme told him to meet her.

The gardens were just as beautiful as everything he had seen so far on the planet. The one he was now in was the furthest away from anything else.

It sat closer towards the lake and the mill grass fields on the upper hills. He walked taking in everything around him before he stopped closer towards the shore of the lake where bright orange wild flowers grew.

There she was.

She wore a long flowing sun dress and her hair was let down. Right away his heart jumped up into his throat.

He knew he shouldn't have been having such thoughts, but she was the most beautiful thing he ever saw...just like an angel.

It hurt to see her, as much as when they parted late last night. He could remember them not wanting to pull away from each other and they locked lips and made each other promise that they would meet each other the next day.

She ran into his arms almost knocking him over.

The rest of the day they spent rolling around in the grass laughing and running after each other. They talked about their life's and how different they were, and then took a quick swim in the lake.

They had never been so happy.

Now they laid back on each other, watching the changing light on the lake as the fire flies started to dance across the surface in complete silence.

Padme told him she had never felt this way before, and even if just about everything around them was trying to keep them apart, she wanted to see more of him.

Even if he had to train Anakin, and she had to stay here and rule as queen.

They talked about the risks and what they would have to do in order to keep seeing each other.

Finally she turned and tickled noses with him and told him that he would be leaving tomorrow morning, and how she wanted to see him one last time tonight.

She told him to sneak around the pool area where her chambers laid, and to meet her there.

In an odd way they understood each other and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You have any idea what they would do to us if we were caught."

She laid her head back on him and sighed.

"I've never been in love before Obi-Wan, and no one is gonna stop us."

With that they kissed and knew it was time to go.

Once they parted again and Obi-Wan walked to pick up Anakin as the sun started to set, his thoughts returned on his day with Padme.

They ran together, laughed, swam...and talked about things they had never told anyone else.

He loved her.

And even if they were risking everything over this sudden romance, it was worth it, he had never felt this way before and he didn't want it to stop.

Yes, it would be hard to keep this going...whatever it was, but the truth was he couldn't see life without her, even if this was dangerous for a Jedi, taking on his first padawan to feel.

But all his worry was pushed aside when he thought of seeing her tonight.


	4. a night to remember

Once Anakin was fast asleep in his chambers, Obi-Wan waited until the East side of the kingdom turned in for the night. Minuets seemed like hours, and hours seemed like days as he watched the clock and finally got up at midnight.

He threw on his cloak, and peaked in on his sleeping young padawan before leaving in the darkness. How innocent and peaceful Anakin looked, sleeping curled up in a tight ball. Obi-Wan knew that this child's faith was his job to lead, and he wasn't about to give up on anything...even love.

His heart pounded as he snuck out of his chambers and found the closest door leading out towards the gardens.

Once he was outside he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down as he started out towards the other side of the kingdom. As he walked he noticed the sky was a faded dark denim blue, and the fields shimmered and danced with the silent night. Everything seemed to stand still in the silver thin moon light, and never before did he feel so lucky to be alive.

His thoughts were drifting in and out when he finally reached the pool area below the queen's sleeping chambers. Tonight Padme asked her guards to take the night off, now wasn't a time to fear of death and murder...it was a time to relax and enjoy the peaceful time they had on their planet.

The pool water seemed to sparkle as it lapped slowly against the sides and gave off a cold crystal clear blue. Obi-Wan scanned the area and then saw her balcony.

He took a deep breath and walked towards it, tying his best not to walk to heavy as he tried to figure a way to clime up.

"Blast," he grumbled under his breath as he took hold of the over grown vines that attached to the side of the stone wall, and found a foot hold.

With great ease he started to clime, and before he knew it he reached the top and held his arm to take hold of the railing.

"Padme!" he said in the lowest of all voices, just enough for her to hear.

At first there was nothing, not even a light being turned on...he waited thinking that she didn't hear him.

He was about to call out again when he noticed the light flick on and he smiled.

She appeared through the flowing white curtains.

She looked beautiful, her hair down...and her face clean and fresh from any makeup.

She looked perfect, glowing almost.

She smiled.

Later that night Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered open, and at first everything seemed like a blur. Everything was dark, he blinked the sleep out of his eyes and then he took hold of his thoughts and sight.

He was in a room.

It was dark, and at first he couldn't even remember how he got there, then it dawned on him that he was laying against a soft smooth silk bed. The room was cold from the air vents being on full blast during this rough summer heat, and he heard the steady hum of hem behind the walls.

The walls were painted a dark navy blue, and mirrors seemed to hang from every post. His eyes scanned across the white carpet, and then to the closed glass doors that lead to the balcony...it was still dark.

Where was he?

Then he felt movement against him, and an arm laying across his chest.

He looked to the side and saw Padme sleeping beside him.

Panic filled his heart, what had he done?

They were both naked under the smooth feeling sheets of the bed, and her legs were wrapped around one of his.

Oh my God, what happened?

He tried to search his thoughts as he watched her beautiful sleeping face, just inches away from his.

They had slept together.

Everything then seemed to flood back to his memory, he remembered everything.

He had gone to her, just as she asked...they walked into her dark bedroom and she turned him around and started to kiss him.

Before he knew it they both locked eyes and slowly started to undress each other, by the time they were both naked, they stood across from each other, crossing their arms to cover themselves and feeling as shy as a small child would.

Her body was perfect, it had a smooth coffee cream tan to it, and for her age she seemed very well developed. When she scanned his body she blushed and then they held each other.

He remembered falling back on the bed with her, and at first they just laid together, knowing each other's fear behind their glass looking eyes.

They spoke about their fear, and promised that they wouldn't try to hurt each other. And before he knew it they were making love.

It was painful, and they shared embarrassment during it. They cried and gasped out for breath. It didn't last as long they as wanted and at the end of it they felt unsure about what they had just done.

They had lost their innocence to each other.

They had no idea what foreplay was, or how to please each other in that kind of way...the only bond they shared was the instinct of what a man and a woman were to do when they loved each other that much.

She was only fourteen, and he was only nineteen, children in every shape way and form. But they did this for each other, even if everything seemed so hopeless for them to stay together, at least they had these past few days together, and at least they were able to share this kind of bond together as one.

They loved each other.

At the end they turned towards each other shaking and sweating, having no idea what to say next. Obi-Wan saw the pain inside her eyes and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, telling her how much he loved her.

Later she started to kiss his neck and told her it was the most beautiful thing a person could ever feel, and she thanked him.

They played with each other's hair, and talked for another hour or so before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Now they laid here together.

Obi-Wan couldn't believe what had happened, he had made love to the queen, the woman he loved and felt as if he couldn't go on without.

Was it wrong for him to feel this way, and what would the Jedi do if they ever found out.

But this wasn't a moment to worry, it was a moment to be happy and to enjoy the feel of her body against his.

Much later once Obi-Wan feel asleep with a smile on his face, dawn touched the sky of Naboo, first it reached the forest, then the never ending fields, the lake, and then the kingdom.

Once the dust golden light danced across the room Padme woke up with a smile and stretched, never feeling so good in her life.

She turned and saw Obi-Wan sleeping beside her.

He was so handsome, so perfect, and of all people, he chose her.

She had fallen in love with a Jedi Knight.

She smiled as she watched the sun slowly light up her bedroom. So much had happened, but right now, right at this moment the stern looking jedi who she thought hated her, had made love with her the night before, and here they were, holding each other, and Padme never wanted to let go.

She laid her head on his chest hearing his heart beat, knowing she how much it hurt that she loved him.


	5. only in our dreams

Later that morning, the ship transport that would bring Anakin and Obi-Wan back to Corusant, docked a little after eight. Most of the morning Padme and Obi-Wan spent together in bed, holding each other and wrapping their arms as tight as they possibly could stand around their waists.

They talked a little and laughed as they slid out of bed and watched the new dawn wash over the never ending fields of golden light. This was their day, and even if they were parting, they knew after last night, nothing could keep them apart.

They dressed together, still a tad shy about seeing each other's naked form in the light of day. At first Obi-Wan asked if she would like to get dressed in the opposite room, but after staring deep into his eyes she smiled and said that until he was taken away from her, they wouldn't even spent one moment apart. With that he laughed and they slowly helped each other pull on their clothes.

Obi-Wan was zipping up the back of Padme's dress when she turned half way and gave a small smirk.

"Is it wrong of me not wanting to let you go?"

Obi-Wan smiled and leaned in closer and softly kissed the top of her shoulder blade. She giggled as he smiled through his kiss and pulled her closer from behind.

"Your going to the senate in less then two months, we'll be together faster then we're apart."

"True, but the thought of seeing you go..." She cut off and her eyes looked a tad sad as she turned towards him.

He locked eyes with her.

"We'll see each other...every night."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I don't understand?"

"In our dreams my love, just last night while I was holding you I dreamed of us."

Her eyes lit up as she held his hands tighter.

"Seeing each other in dreams, is it part of the force."

He chuckled

"No, it's just our love."

With that she smiled and blushed a little.

"What did you dream about?"

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer and slowly swung her body in a slight rocking motion back and forth.

"I dream many things, but the one thing that seemed the most clear was the one on Tatooine."

"You dreamed we were there?" She smiled.

"Yes, it was in the future, I saw us living on a farm in the middle of the desert, with small children playing outside."

"Sounds nice." She said, shutting her eyes and sighing against his shoulder.

"It was...and how I wish it were true."

"Maybe one day it will be."

He smiled knowing how much he loved her and kissed her earlobes.

"Make love to me..." she hissed in his ears, so young she was, but her body willing to be with his since they joined just hours ago.

They were meant to be together.

Obi-Wan felt her lips start to trace a thin line down his throat, licking in smooth strokes, past his Adam's apple, and down to his chest.

He groaned and squeezed her tighter, feeling her breasts, as they were flattened against his body.

Her nimble fingers were starting to work his belt off, when it struck him, standing there in the queen's chambers, how hard it really was going to be leaving her.

He loved her, and moments like this, it made life almost hard living without even a second without her.

He started to work on her top, laughing at the thought that they just got dressed minuets ago. Her hand was about to explore him more, when there was a knock on the door.

"My lady, are you up yet?"

They froze, eyes growing wide.

Panic filled them, and in a flash she shoved Obi-Wan to the side and ran to the door, opening it just a crack.

"Yes, I'll be at the docking bays to see the jedi off, I just need to freshen up."

"Would you need any help my lady?" a voice called out in the hallway.

"No thank you, I'll be out soon." And with that she closed the door and knelt down and started cracking up.

Obi-Wan joined her, both leaning against the door and teasing each other about who ran the fastest.

Then they knew...it was time.

Obi-Wan would have to join Anakin in a few minuets on the dock and take off to Corusant, to start his training.

And she would be left behind. It ached his heart, but he knew there wasn't any more time for each other, this was it...this was good-bye for now.

They looked at each other, a little sad, and a little winded.

Padme took his hand and rubbed it against her soft cheek, she smiled looking up at him, and then brought up her other hand and handed him something with a closed fist.

Obi-Wan looked at her, as she smiled.

He took it in his hand, and opened his palm to reveal what it was. Right away the cool feeling of metal rubbed against his finger tips.

It was a tiny clasp, something you took onto your belt, nothing fancy, but still pretty enough.

"I noticed out of all the jedi, you didn't have a clasp...you can take mine."

He smiled at her, looking at the small silver clasp, and then back at her beautiful full colored eyes.

"Let me..." She took the clasp, and with a single hook it was attached to his belt, finishing off his "jedi look" once in for all.

He smiled looking down at it.

"I'll never take it off my belt Padme, thank you."

She smiled.

"Now I need something to remember you by."

It was this time to raise an eyebrow, he was a jedi knight...he had nothing to offer her. Then it hit him...he was no longer a padawan.

With that he crossed the room, walking towards the side table and taking the scissors Padme kept close by whenever she was trying her hand at sewing. Padme watched him and with one single snip his padawan braid was off.

He held it in his hand with a smile, and then walked back handing it to her.

"I know it's not a belt clasp, but it's all I have to offer,"

She smiled taking it, a high ruling queen looked at this cut off braid as if it was the most amazing thing in the world. She ran it between her fingers and then laughed, tears in her eyes.

Obi-Wan felt shameful, he really didn't have anything to offer her, and maybe...maybe one day she would see it to.

But she loved him to much, and such silly things no longer mattered to her, she held part of her lover's life in her hand...his past, but something that was part of him, and she loved it.

"It's soft." She smiled, now crying.

He used his hands to wipe them away.

"Oh Padme, it's a stupid thing...don't cry."

"No, It's the best gift anyone could ever give me...I'll hold on to it forever, any time your not with me."

She then reached over and kissed him.

Minuets later, they pulled away from each other and snuck out.

Obi-Wan met Anakin on the landing platform, as their ship docked, and thanked everyone for their kindness.

"Good-bye Padme, I'll hope to see you again real soon." Anakin said with bright eyes looking up at her.

Padme was redressed in a long pink gown, her face still glowing in the early dawn light.

"I will hope so to Anakin, your going to make a fine Jedi."

Anakin smiled with her, and he then walked on the ship, waving one last time.

Obi-Wan smiled watching him, and then turned towards her, his heart ready to explode.

They locked eyes, so much to say...but now to late.

"Good-bye Obi-Wan."

"Good-bye my lady."

And with that he turned and docked the ship, trying every power in the force not to make him break down.


	6. Meeting again

The time on Corusant was well spent in the Jedi temple, while Obi-Wan trained young master Skywalker. At first Obi-Wan felt nervous about taking on his very first padawan, but like his master before him, he knew if he used the force and believed enough, he would be able to train Anakin to be the most powerful Jedi ever.

Anakin's teachings started off simple...first he took three months in Master Yoda's class rooms, he was taught about the planets and stars that floated around them, simple survival skills, and how to handle his safety lightsaber. Obi-Wan was his mentor, that tried to focus his feelings and get him in touch with the force.

Many times it was difficult, due to the fact that Anakin was very head strong and loved to run wild...but Obi-Wan took him under his wing and before he knew it his teachings became wise and stern sounding and his lead this young boy through time.

In Obi-Wan spare time he went out with the older Jedi, mostly the ones around his age that were padawan when he was. They would go to bars, free fly...and even visit this new joint called Dex's diner, which served pretty good drinks down town.

He was starting to enjoy his new life, there seemed to be more freedom, and he loved the way Anakin's wide blue eyes lit up whenever he taught him something new...as time went on there wasn't as many questions and he knew his young padawan was on the right track.

But there was something else hidden in the back of his mind, something that made his heart ache, and caused him to toss and turn in his chambers at night.

Padme.

It had been almost a year since Obi-Wan last saw her on Naboo, the place where his heart was given out...the place of laughing, fireworks, dancing, and the place where he made love to her for the first time...

Yes, Obi-Wan was still in love.

But he had to keep his thoughts hidden, as he went on with his life...but each free moment he had, visions of her beautiful face would appear. Her snow white skin, her large oak colored eyes...her touch, her taste.

He couldn't stand it.

He dreamed about her, like he said he would. The same number of dreams...one after another, after another.

Mostly they were peaceful dreams, dreams of them holding each other, and somehow standing together on Tatooine. His arms wrapped around her waist as she leaned back...both watching the two sun set over the desert hills.

And the children...

How he wished they were true.

Other were of him, back when they first landed on Tatooine, and his master and Jar Jar went into the city for spare parts.

He dreamed of walking into Padme, the so called handmaid...and both would bump into each other.

He would say how sorry he was, and once they locked eyed they would giggle...just like what happened for real.

She smiled and said she was the one to be sorry for running into a Jedi Knight, and then ask how long he thought it would take before the ship was fixed.

"I don't know...soon I hope." With that there was a stillness, both would smile again and someone walked in and took her away, saying something about the queen needing something.

How he remembered her when she told everyone she was really the queen, on her knees in the swamp, begging for help.

How he smiled, and then knew he loved her.

He remembered while fighting Darth Maul, when he was kicked in the stomach and fell on the beam walk ways, how he hit the edge of one and hanged on for his life before jumping back up.

He saw her face, right before they threw off their robes to fight him...the worried and unease look she gave before running.

That gave him the power to jump up and fight, just like when Darth Maul threw him down again, sure he used the force, but he used something else...the thought of seeing her again.

Those dreams were nice, but there were a couple of pain, loss, and death...

Fire, smoke, screams of the fallen ones.

He was falling, then water.

Padme laying on a bed, screaming and reaching out for him.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME!" a voice would always ring, making him shoot up in bed, sweating, and reaching for the silver belt clasp Padme gave him before to remember him by.

He hoped she wasn't sharing the same dreams.

Then a little later, word came that the queen of Naboo would be attending the senate for a few days.

Obi-Wan almost died.

He would see her again.

How he waited, not being able to eat or sleep before he felt her in his arms again.

When she arrived on the docking bay, a vast number of people stood to greet her...some were the Jedi.

Obi-Wan was there.

When she walked out with her guards and handmaid, she was dressed in a black gown, with her hair styled with crystals.

She greeted everyone, and when she reached the Jedi she froze and she locked eyed with Obi-Wan.

The man she loved, the man she had been dreaming about since he left her.

Master Mace Windu greeted Padme, she thanked him and smiled and then nodded at Obi-Wan.

"Master Kenobi...it's been to long, how is Anakin?"

"Very well, my padawan is learning fast, he would very much like to see you before you leave."

She smiled.

"I would very much like that."

He took a slight bow and she smiled and thanked them again before walking off.

He loved her...oh god how he loved her.


	7. Somewherelove

Yoda sat in the temple with Master Mace Windu, both alone in the darkness of the star room, clearing their thoughts towards the future.

The senate meeting went fine, and Queen Amidala took some of the young padwans to the race track to celebrate. The temple was peaceful at this time of day, and Yoda felt something deep inside him as he tried to look towards the future.

The dark side.

He saw in just a blink of an eye, pain, loss, love, hate, fire, smoke, fallen ones, and a star...a death star. But since it all happened so fast Master Yoda couldn't get a strong grip of any of these thoughts at once, the only one that stood out the most was...

Love.

He cracked open one eye and locked with Master Mace Windu, he felt it to...but where?

But later on that night, once everyone had returned...someone was still missing, someone who said they were going to take the night off to look up files on a new planet they would be teaching about later that week.

Half way across the city, in Queen Amidala's high rise apartment, which she now owned...laid a Jedi in the darkness of her bed room.

He went to see her since most of the day she had been busy, he came along with the padawans at the race track and laughed as they ran around laughing.

He had only a few moments to himself with her, and they planned a meeting later that night together.

Before leaving they hid for a second and shared a kiss they hadn't felt for almost a year. They rested their foreheads against each other panting and he promised her he would come.

When he did arrive, he learned that only a small number of her handmaids knew about him, and were safe enough to trust, they let him in, and before he could even shut the door...she ran and jumped in his arms, catching him off guard and knocking against the door, almost falling.

She kissed him hard, and breathed his name as he laughed.

She told him how hard it had been without seeing him, and how she dreamed every night about him.

They kissed each other, on the edge of crying as she told him in a blurred sentence about how lonely she had been.

She seemed so different today, almost putting on an act to please the young ones, Anakin was more then happy to see her and talked her ear off for an hour or so about what had happened to him so far in training.

She laughed and ruffled his hair.

Now they were together, the touch, the taste...everything they had been missing.

They couldn't take it any longer.

So like mad men, they started to undress each other as they stumbled to her bedroom. He asked if they were going to fast, since he still worried about her and was still new to the touch of a woman...even if it was the woman he loved.

But before letting her hand explore him more, making his eyes bug out and gasp for air. She told him during their time apart she learned some new tricks.

And with that he looked at her, having no idea one could do that to another person.

They made love together, and somehow it was different this time. Sure things weren't perfect, but they knew each other now and things seemed to feel better and last longer. A million feelings all at once, as he laid on top of her, pressing down into her small frame. But she was no longer crying, she dug her nails into his back and they both screamed when it finished...together.

It was beautiful.

They now laid together in each other's arms. The darkness and the moon light streaming through the glass windows at their naked bodies.

Later she lead him out to the balcony, where they over looked the busy city, even at this hour of the night speeders, and ships buzzed around and buildings lit up.

They held each other, feeling a breeze float by them, when she turned and held him.

"Being apart from you was to much, I know we can see each other...but like this?"

He nodded, holding her closer, feeling her pain.

"I love you more then anything Padme." He kissed her hand and she smiled.

"I know..."

He knew the future would always come, and even if they loved each other...he was a Jedi, and she was a Queen.

He wanted more.

"When will you come back to me?"

She thought for a second.

"Ten...maybe eleven months." She sighed and rested her head against his.

"It isn't easy is it?"

He sighed.

"It never will be."

And so they held each other and watched the night sky.


	8. return to Naboo

For the rest of the year Padme and Obi-Wan continued their secret affair.

She was sent back to her planet, just as she said...and Obi-Wan stayed on Corusant to train Anakin. It was difficult not being able to see each other when they liked, or even when they did have a chance, when she did visit the senate...she was busy with politics, in which Obi-Wan hated with a passion.

During the course of that year they saw each other three times.

Each time was like the first, their hearts would flutter and remember the pain of being away from each other for so long.

How he loved those stolen moments they had together, even if it was just a kiss, or a glance into her large oak colored eyes...it sent him straight to heaven.

He found himself in better moods, even higher energy whenever he was with her, afterwards when he went back to the temple to train Anakin he found a lighter side to himself and even caught off guard at times laughing with his young padawan.

Time was growing, and so wasn't his heart...his life was going just as he had planned, the only thing missing was Padme being in it all the time.

But these were bust times, and he had to remember, it wasn't only him that lead a hard path life...she to was forced into a life in which she couldn't pull out of to easy.

The last time they were together was when Obi-Wan was asked to see the council on matters unspoken of.

At first fear rushed into his heart, were the others starting to catch on...were these mere moments away with her starting to cloud his thoughts of the force...and what would they do if they really did know?

But it was completely different, they had a mission for him...something in which he knew faith chose from himself.

Anakin would keep training at the temple, while Obi-Wan was sent for a small number of days back to Naboo, to serve as a personal bodyguard to Queen Amidala. The reason for this secret mission was Master Yoda was getting strong, very powerful visions of the dark side, reaching from all depths of the galaxy to reach the queen...he wasn't sure if it was the present or the future, but he wanted a Jedi he trusted to watch over the queen for the short time until they took a better handle on whatever was shaking the balance of the force.

"Great danger I see in Queen Amidala's sight...look after her until my vision returns to hers." Yoda said, and with a bow Obi-Wan accepted.

While walking out he couldn't help but smile...how lucky he was to see the woman he loved again, just the two of them...together again.

But at the same time something fell over his thoughts of joy...what did Master Yoda mean by danger?

Was someone out to harm Padme...he wouldn't have that, anger filled his blood...he would deal with anyone who even thought of harming her.

After saying a farewell to his padawan, he ruffled his sandy colored hair and promised him that once he got back he would start showing him the leap jumps the Jedi were so skilled at doing.

Before leaving he turned to his padawan in the glassed in room and had a vision, a quick one to that...but it flashed across his eyes.

He saw it was night and a bunch of younger padawans were huddled together in a conner. One with fine blond hair and wide blue eyes stood out, trembling.

"Master Skywalker, there are to many of them..." Then he saw a flash of a lightsaber and the vision ended.

"Master?" His thoughts were snapped awake, when he saw Anakin looking up at him, Obi-Wan cleared his throat and said...

"I'm sorry Anakin, I will return soon and I will give the queen your best wishes...may the force be with you."

"And may the force be with you master."

Obi-Wan smiled and left.

The transport was quicker then he thought, the whole time his thoughts were racing and he felt nervous in the stomach.

How he dreamed about her...now it had been only a few months since they last parted.

They were best friends, lover, and soul mates.

Once the blazing sunlight of Naboo danced across the glass windows he knew he had reached heaven, and would soon meet his angel.

At the docking bay he was greeted by many friendly faces as he was taken back to the kingdom, on his way there with the guards they talked about and he saw his old friend R2D2 rolling along.

He laughed.

"Hello old friend, how are you."

"Beep beep!" R2 replied, and with a smirk, Obi-Wan kept walking down the white pebble walk ways.

Once he reached the kingdom, he was lead into the empty ball room which looked so different now almost a year or so later.

Sun light streamed in, and all of the chairs were placed upside down on the empty marble tables. Dust seemed to float in the warm air and Obi-Wan remembered the night on the dace floor.

That was the night he fell in love.

He sighed as he leaned against a table, day dreaming of the past...when a voice that made his heart melt came behind him.

"Your hair...it's getting longer."

Obi-Wan turned and saw her, standing in a yellow sun dress, once again looking so amazing it made his eyes widen and he knew this feeling was good for his mind.

He smiled, his heart pounding and his mouth dry.

She smiled and walked over, inches away from him, her sweet scent of flowers filling the air. She looked at him and tugged on the few stands of hair that were just starting to grow out.

"At least you have a clean shave..." she teased him and laughed.

He smiled back and took her hand in his, one so much bigger and different with rough tanned color.

Hers so soft and pale.

She leaned in and they kissed, so sweet and so lovely. They both smiled through the kiss and she moved forward.

He put his arms around her and then just held her frame.

She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I was about to go against them sending someone, this talk of danger was silly...until I heard it would be you."

He held her and slowly rocked her body against his.

"Even if it is silly, and even if I do count myself the most lucky man in the world right now...I will not let anything happen to you Padme...ever."

She tickled his nose with hers and smiled.

"Your just like them..." He cracked a nervous smile and then they kissed again.

Obi-Wan was sent to spend only a few days with her, but every second they didn't waste.

First she lead him to the music hall at the center of the city, it was just build less then a year ago when he left. A large white marble gazebo with Lilly flowers growing around it.

A small music band were playing, and Padme and Obi-Wan found a bench and sat together and listened to the sweet soft music. People came and went, as the day grew on, the golden iron sun dancing across the smooth stone and blue and orange buildings of the city.

Under the sleeve of his robe, Padme locked hands with his and smiled.

Afterwards they took a walk around the city, Padme introduced Obi-Wan to her parents and brothers and sisters who lived not a far walk from the town center.

They were friendly people, warm and welcome when they entered...Padme's mother was beautiful and very loving as she hugged her daughter and scolded her for working to hard and never getting a chance to see them.

Padme's father took a great liking to Obi-Wan, the two of them sitting in his study as Padme talked with her mother and sisters in the kitchen.

Padme's father was wise and smart, and had enough stories to last a life time...all making Obi-Wan sit on the edge of his seat and laugh.

When it came time to eat, Obi-Wan met Padme's older sister, who had a pretty face and wide blue eyes like her father, she also worked in the kingdom, and had the same strong will as her sister.

He also met Padme's younger sister and brother who fell in love with Obi-Wan right away.

As they ate they talked and laughed, never before had he felt so relaxed and more at home then ever.

After, Obi-wan was taken to the back yard and played with Padme's sister and brother, running around and letting them sit on his shoulders as the swung them around, the whole time Padme's father sitting on the porch smoking his pipe and laughing.

When night fall came Obi-Wan and Padme took another walk around the town's center, and gazed off the bridge at the floating flamed filled fire flowers that bounced up and down.

When they returned to the kingdom, they did the came plan they made the first night...he met her at the pool and she let him in.

It seemed just like yesterday they were in the darkness of this bedroom, nervous and scared for each other.

But in many ways they felt like adults, even if their age only did go up...they were more known to many uses of life and how it was dealt with.

He kissed her in a fury, and this time she was on top, her back arched and screaming his name. When they finished he laid with her, like he did so far about ten or eleven times since they met.

Both with their arms wrapped around each other and hearing the heart beat of the night. He kissed her fingers, one by one before laying beside her and locking eyes...staying that way until dawn.

The next day was just as amazing as the last. They bathed together...which was a first. First said he could shower first, she wanted to stay in bed and watch the rest of the dawn come in. As he stood under the shower head, letting the warm beads of water run down his body the glass door slid open and there was, naked and perfect.

She joined him and he put his arms around her smiling.

Once they dressed, after having what seemed like a never ending pillow fight, he snuck down, and later joined her in the main hall for breakfast.

During their meal they talked, like they had never done before. Of their past, of their family, what they loved, and what they liked most about what they were.

Afterwards Padme and Obi-Wan retried to her pool area. Obi-wan had changed into his shorts, which was something he never wore, only on rare times like this, and kept his robe.

Padme had a black stoned swim suit on, her hair tied up with a short cover up.

They stayed up the pool for a while and took a quick swim, splashing and playing about before they both choked on water from laughing so much.

Padme then pointed past the wall there was a small patch of woods, she asked if he would meet her there in an hour.

At first Obi-Wan was unsure to leave her alone...but she told him it was safe.

After he left he went back to his chambers and dressed, then took out the thing he had been working on for weeks.

When the time came he left and walked through the tall fields and rolling hills before reaching the woods.

He walked for a while, the air a tad bit cooler in the shade, and found her sitting next to a small stream.

He smiled and joined her, sitting beside, and giving her a sweet kiss on the lips.

She told him this was her place, whenever she was worried or scared she would come here...in fact when she died she wanted to be buried here.

It was beautiful, the grass was so soft, the flowers bright, and the water crystal clear.

He sat with her for a while before he smiled and took out what he had been working on for so long, wrapped in simple white paper and string.

She smiled, and unwrapped it with wide eyes, and then they lit up.

It was a small book, maybe the size of one would take with on holiday, leather bound cover, and strings to keep it shut.

She untied them and opened up the twenty or so pages.

Pasted against the faded paper were pressed leaves, flowers, flat sparkles...everything of different size and color.

"Oh Obi...what is it?"

He leaned in and pointed.

"It's pressed flowers, sparkles, leaves...anything I could fit in from everywhere I've ever been to before in my life...Naboo is even in there to."

In the pages where hardly any wildlife grew, Obi-Wan wrote about it in great detail, so it was as if she had been there to.

"Oh Obi..." She said again, but this time no sound coming from her voice as she flipped the pages, studying every single thing laid out on the pages, the feel of it all, the color...so many different words around the stars and he had been to them all.

And he had taken part of them back to share with her...

"Obi-Wan...I can't take this."

"I want you to have it Padme, it's the one thing that didn't have to do with the Jedi that I worked on...I'm sure I'll be to more places in the future, so I'll make more books for you...I wanted to share these places with you Padme, so in a way I could take you with me every time."

Tears showed in her eyes and she smiled through a cry.

She threw her arms around him and kissed him a million times, before falling back and starting in a full on roll down the hill.

One after another, after another they rolled, laughing and once they stopped she was on top, her hair falling into her face, and they bent down and kissed.

Later that night Padme found herself sitting in her chambers, watching the star lit sky, with the book Obi-Wan had given her.

It didn't matter how many times she looked at it...she was still amazed.

She then took out of her pocket his braid, the thing she kept closer to her then anything else and marked the page that she had been looking at with it.

She had something to tell him, and even if it would change things and she was scared...she had to.

They met by the ocean bank...a few miles out.

A beautiful white sand beach was laid about, as the black crystal waves and foam tides rolled back and forth.

No one was there, just the sound of the ocean and the peaceful sounds of the sparking silver stars in the sky.

They met each other, at first she sat there, watching the ocean as he laid his head in her lap and watched the ocean to. She rubbed the back of his head and never felt so alive and happy in her life.

She was in love.

When he sat up they sat there for a while, her oak colored eyes, and his sparking green ones, watching the tide, over and over again.

Then he used his hand to turn her face a little and they started to kiss. Their lips going against each other, her hands all ready starting to undress him as they moved their bodies backward into the grayish black sand and mud of the cold ground.

They were naked, the cold breeze blowing across their smooth tanned bodies, and then he laid on top of her, tilting her head back and he kissed her breasts and neck, making her open her mouth and gasp, tears streaming in her eyes as she looked up at the stars.

He started to make love to her right there, right in the open dead night air of the beach. Their bodies pressed tight together, her legs around his past, and his eyes snapped tight as he cried out.

It went on like that, their bodies caked with dirt until he fell upon her, gasping for air...somehow it was better then all the other times, somehow it was the type of high one can never feel unless beging in love.

He rested his head on her chest as he tried to get her breath, she kissed him and he started to shake, telling her never to let go of him.

They cleaned on the mud later in the tide, and now he laid again, against her in the sand, his pants were back on, and her coverup on.

They watched the night, blue tint in their eyes.

It was an amazing time to be alive...it sure was.

She smiled, looking at his bangs dripping with water and then used her hand to brush them to the side.

"Obi-wan...I have something to tell you..."

He felt she was worried, scared, and nervous. But what was it?

His eyes locked with hers.

"Obi-Wan...I'm pregnant."


	9. They couldn't help it

"Obi-Wan...I'm pregnant."

Obi-Wan at first thought he didn't hear right, maybe the sound of the tide, and the crickets in the bushes blocked his hearing. Did she say she was pregnant?

Pregnant...

Something happened right then and there, something in his thoughts, so fast and sudden, it made his heart jump and he blinked, still looking up at her glowing beautiful face in the moonlight.

Her face looked unhappy, worried and scared.

"Your...what?" He cleared his throat, feeling dry and almost as if he was dreaming.

No, it couldn't be true...they couldn't, she couldn't...he couldn't get somebody pregnant. His thoughts kept jumping...he never knew that he could have the power to make life. Yes, he learned at a young age what it meant to conceive, to make a child, to let it grow and then be born...it took a man, and a woman.

But out of all the powers he now had as a Jedi Knight, it never clicked that he was still a man, and she was still a woman...meaning that there was always a chance of getting her pregnant...even the first time they slept together, so young and scared, sex and sex and this is what happens.

Were they to young to try and be careful, or was their love to strong it became a blur of passion and innocence, before they thought things out and the chances they were to take?

He was in shock, he blinked again.

"Pregnant...two months so far, must have been the last time I came to Corusant..." She trailed off and locked eyes with him, almost on the edge of crying, he felt her shake all over.

A warm breeze went by, and still silence filled the air.

But after a few seconds Obi-Wan looked at her face again, the same face he kissed the night they fell in love, the same face he dreamed about every night...the same face he risked everything for.

Just then such a feeling of joy came over his heart he thought it must have froze up just then and stop. Another set of thoughts came across him.

A baby...his baby.

He never thought he could make a baby, most of all a baby with the most beautiful woman of the stars. Two months ago...two months ago they were still stealing hidden moments together, and one of those nights before she would return home...they made love, and a baby.

The thought of a child, his own child, so beautiful and amazing, a miracle in fact. Yes,...Padme was carrying Obi-Wan's baby. Their baby.

He slowly sat up, sitting face to face with her, as more tears started to build in her eyes. He felt so much fear and anger rush through her just then.

But all he did was smile, such a sudden smile Padme looked at him as if he was crazy.

He never felt so good in his whole life, he looked down at her flat stomach and then back at her, tears were now running down her cheeks, but once he locked eyes with her again and started laughing with joy, she started to laugh to through her tears.

They both laughed together like crazy people, and he then threw his arms around her as tight as he could,

"Oh that's wonderful Padme..." He held her close, kissing the side of her face.

He started to cry to...but just because he was so happy.

He kissed her over and over again until they locked eyes and he wiped the tears away from her face.

"I was so scared you might be mad, you have no idea how uneasy I've felt...I knew the only time I could be happy if you were."

"Why do you think I would be mad?" Obi-Wan said with a smile as he brushed some of her bangs away from her eyes.

She smiled and sniffled in.

"I guess because of what this means."

Obi-Wan held her on the shoulders.

"This only means that this is a happy moment, that we have a baby now, and what a blessing it is for us."

She smiled as he touched her cheek, but still looked worried.

"But what if someone finds out, the senate, the Jedi...do you have any idea what they would do to us?"

He put his finger to her lips and smiled.

"This isn't a time to worry Padme, we should enjoy this time together, with our baby..." He touched her stomach and she smiled.

She then put her arms around him, and with a cry of surprise, as he swooped her up in his arms and started to spin her around on the beach.

She laughed with him and told him to put her down, but right now he was happy, and he just wanted the hold the woman who had his baby inside her, he wanted to feel every inch of her, and thank God a million times for this miracle. And just then tiny rain drops started to slowly pelt down on the two of them, soon it started to built up and it seemed as if a song was playing just for them each time the rain hit the crystal surface of the ocean.

They laughed, soaking wet and pressed their lips against each other before looking up at the dark night sky.

This was their moment.

Later Obi-Wan feared Padme would catch her death in the freezing rain and they both went back to her chambers. That night they just laid beside each other, his hand over her flat stomach, her hers wrapped around his body smiling.

They talked until they could talk no more, and then feel asleep holding each other.

The next day they went to Padme's parent's home and together, side by side brought the news that she was pregnant.

They were scared and uneasy at what their reaction would be.

Padme's mother and sister had a shocked look about them, as if they had no idea what to even say. Sure it was one thing, Padme only fifteen years old to rule the planet...but to be pregnant with a Jedi Knight's baby?

Padme's father had a set cold look in his eyes, he looked at the two of them and then cleared his throat.

"I'm taking it your the father?"

"Yes, sir." Obi-Wan said in a lower voice as Padme squeezed his hand.

"You do know my daughter is just a child herself...do you?"

Padme looked at Obi-Wan so helpless, he felt anger and shock all around him.

But he kept his calm, and looked at Padme's father with a respectful voice.

"Yes, sir, I do understand Padme is still of a young age, but two years before this she was taken in as queen...a job that many couldn't handle, nor wanted in the first place."

"Being a queen is one thing, a mother is very different."

"I understand this, and I know it comes as a great shock to you all...but you must understand I love your daughter and would do anything in my power to keep her and my unborn child safe."

"How do you know it's yours?"

Obi-Wan looked at Padme, who was on the edge of tears.

She looked at her father.

"He is the only one papa, and I do love him."

Her father crossed his arms.

"Do you have any idea what they would do to the two of you?" "I mean I know of queens in the past that have had children even younger then my daughter is now, but it being yours makes everyone in danger, in the first place you shouldn't have even been with her, it's against the Jedi code...I do know that much."

Obi-Wan spoke again.

"It is against the Jedi code to not love, it always has, and trust me the Jedi have been my whole life ever since I can remember...but I couldn't help it, that I swear to you sir, I couldn't help falling in love with your daughter the first moment I laid eyes on her during the recuse mission, just as if you couldn't help loving her mother when you first saw her."

Padme's father was silent, he looked at the two of them and Padme's mother gave a weak smile, moving close to him and putting her arms around him.

"Oh honey, don't be angry with the children...you said it yourself just a day ago that they belonged together and what a shame it was that he was a Jedi."

Obi-Wan looked at Padme who looked worried and winked at her, she smiled feeling a tad better.

Padme's father turned towards his wife and sighed.

"Then...we should try and work this out."

Everyone then felt as if a great weight was taken off, they all sighed and Padme's sister cried out with joy and ran to Padme hugging her tight.

Padme's mother hugged Obi-Wan who felt caught off guard, then her sister. As they fussed over Padme Padme's father shook Obi-Wan's hand.

Later they all sat down together, making sure the younger ones were still outside and talked things over for what seemed like eight hours.

Padme's mother said Padme would still rule as queen here, in fact just about every queen on Naboo has children through the ages of ten, to twenty, and most of the time the father is never known.

She would give birth to the child and raise it with their help here.

Obi-Wan, even if he wanted to give everything up for his love and child, was talked to...and said that he was stay in the Jedi and train his young padawan, they would try to get him missions here as much as possible, so he could visit his child.

The time Anakin reached master, Padme and her family would come to the council, and tell them the truth...either they would accept it, or dismiss Obi-Wan, which he said he wouldn't even care at that point since he would have his family.

But it was important to Padme if he trained Anakin, she thought of that small child as a friend and wanted Obi-Wan of most people to take care of him.

They also planned, with much susprize, that Obi-Wan would marry Padme once the baby was born...he had to ring to offer her, but asked in front of everyone, and with tears in her eyes she said yes and they hugged each other and everyone clapped.

The plan seemed fine enough, and whatever would happen, Obi-Wan wouldn't let any harm come to Padme or his baby.

That night Obi-Wan and Padme spent the night together, all over the city...they talked and held hands under his robe, and then returned later to her chambers.

"What do you wish for...a girl or a boy?"

Obi-Wan kissed the top of her nose.

"Dosn't matter to me, as long as it's healty."

Padme smiled and kissed him, they made love again, this time knowing there baby was there with them.

The next morning Obi-Wan had to leave, with great sadness this time he told her he would come back as soon as he could, and told her to rest as much as possible.

They kissed strong, and he touched her stomach before leaving with a smile.

And the whole ride back, he couldn't help but laugh...in less then seven months he would become a father.


	10. The love of a unborn child

Another laser flash darted across the room.

"Focus on your thoughts my young padawan." Obi-Wan said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Yes, master." Anakin replied, his safety helmet blocking his vision from the laser ball that danced in front of him.

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin held his lightsaber with tight hands and slowly breathed in and out as the ball circled him in mid air.

He raised his weapon just to the right length when...

ZAP!

Another small blast hit and Anakin jumped up throwing the helmet across the room.

"BLAST!" He cried, holding his arm.

Obi-Wan tried everything inside him to stop from laughing as he used the remote to shut off the laser ball and open the shades to the room.

Right away bright sunshine entered the room, and the city of Corusant was laid out before them.

Anakin held his arm, biting down on his lower lip in order not to scream as Obi-Wan walked over.

"Let me see."

Anakin held out his arm, and only a slight burn showed on his lower arm. Obi-Wan scanned it with his eyes and then looked back at his padawan.

"Nothing to yell about Anakin, I've seen worse, your lucky that was a safety blast...image if it were for real."

"Yes, master, but I can sense to many feelings from each side of the room, when do I know where the target is in my mind."

"You search your feelings Anakin, you wait until all is calm until you attack, that is how the Jedi are trained."

"I guess I still have to get used to this." Anakin said putting his lightsaber away. "When did you get the hang of it?"

"Younger then you...that's why you must keep up your training, I understand how hard it must be...but remember, this weapon is your life."

"Yes, master."

Obi-Wan then smiled.

"Come on, let's get something to eat."

Later that evening, Obi-Wan returned to his chambers, he had just gone through a very busy day, Anakin's training was going well, and the council seemed pleased.

But other things searched through his mind.

Padme.

It had been five months since he last saw her on Naboo, back when she told him she was carrying his unborn child.

The thought of her made his heart race and his palms sweat. He dreamed of her very night, her smooth skin, her laugh...her touch.

He missed her.

And even more now that he knew about the baby, how he wished he was there with her, to watch her body grow as his son or daughter grew inside her.

He still couldn't believe that Obi-Wan Kenobi and Queen Padmé Amidala were going to have a child.

It filled his heart with joy.

He was going to be a father.

Ever since he found out about the baby, he would sneak off on his free time and try and read up as much as possible on the process of one being pregnant, the birth, and how to care for one after being born. But he knew these were man written records, he would really never know what to expect when it came to raising, or even holding his newborn baby. The thought of being a father...a father to a life scared him.

But he had to be strong, he was a Jedi Knight...and soon would become a father.

He dreamed of what his baby would look like.

Would it have it's mother's face...he sure hoped so.

Would it have his green eyes, or her oak colored ones? Would it have her dark brown hair, or his light colored? The only thing he knew...was it was going to be beautiful, just like it's mother.

Just thinking about things, even his fears made him nervous that his stomach would toss and turn.

Was this really happening? Was the woman he loved going to have his child? Was this wrong of him?

He didn't care.

Soon, almost two weeks later sure enough he was sent to Naboo to watch over the Queen for a week since in times like this, danger seemed to be everywhere and news spread that she was pregnant...the father unknown.

The whole ride there he was nervous.

When he arrived, it was just like every other time...this deep down inside was his home, everything was so beautiful and alive, the bright blue sky, the lush green trees. He felt lucky his baby would be born here.

He arrived at Padme's parent's house first...he knocked on the door and Padme's younger brother and sister answered, their wide eyes looking up at him as he smiled.

"Is your mother here?"

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"Obi-Wan...I'm a friend of your sister's."

"Are you a Jedi Knight."

Obi-Wan smiled again.

"Yes,"

"Do you have a laser sword."

"Yes,"

"Can you fly?"

"No."

"Can you kill bad guys?"

"Only if their really bad."

The two children looked at each other and then Padme's mother walked up laughing.

"Children, go play out back." With that the children ran behind her and out of sight.

Padme's mother had a warm smile when she greeted him.

"Obi-Wan...how nice to see you."

They hugged and she let him inside.

Once inside Padme's mother informed him that her husband would be working most of this week, so it was just her and the children.

They sat together in the living room, sipping tea that she offered him.

She asked how everything was going, and they talked back and forth for a few minuets when Obi-Wan brought up the thing he couldn't wait any longer to ask about.

Padme.

"She's doing very well, been busy as you know...I scold her that she's been working to hard but she never listens."

"And what of the baby?"

He felt nervous all ready.

"Fine, seven months so far...I go to the doctor's with her...they said it's growing fine and due later this spring."

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"I think Padme might know, but the honest to God's truth I don't" She smiled and he smiled back.

"Has she been sick?"

"A little morning sickness."

Obi-Wan's face dropped.

"Oh dear..."

Padme's mother laughed.

"Oh Obi-Wan, every woman goes through that sort of thing...she's been fine really." Obi-Wan smiled...a very weak and nervous one, but he smiled.

"I've sent for you to go visit her...I'm sure she'll be more then happy to see you, besides the baby your all she can talk about."

Obi-Wan felt his heart all ready pounding.

Later Obi-Wan was taken to the kingdom, just like he remembered it.

He was taken to the exact room he last greeted her in...the same one they danced and kissed in almost two years ago.

He waited until she entered, he turned and was lost in a gasp.

There she was.

She was more beautiful then he last recalled. She wore a long flowing gown, a light baby blue color which was filled in by her huge swollen stomach.

Her skin looked tanner now, but she seemed to be glowing just then...like an angel.

His eyes widened and he just looked at her.

"Obi-Wan!"

She ran to him, almost knocking him down as she flung herself in his arms, her stomach pressing against his flat one.

She covered him in kisses, as he laughed with her.

She then gave him a deep kiss on the lips and took a deep breath.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to see you, I thought it would never happen."

Obi-Wan smiled as he kissed her nose.

"I'm sorry my love, I tried so much to see you sooner."

She kissed him again, leaning herself into him as he tasted her sweet taste.

When they parted she kept holding him as tight as she could.

He smiled, almost on the verge of tears from being so happy...then he looked down at her stomach.

"Well, my dear, it looks as if many things have changed while I've been gone."

She laughed and took a step back so he could see her.

'I'm huge I know..."

He laughed looking at her.

"It's amazing."

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yes amazing that I'm almost twenty pounds more then I started off to be, sick almost every morning, and having to use the bathroom every ten minuets."

He looked worried for a second when she laughed and he laughed a little to.

"I had no idea it's been that bad."

She smiled holding his hands.

"It's all gonna be worth it in the end, but until then thanks for what you did to me." She gave him a playful punch and he laughed.

"Oh!" Her eyes lit up.

"What?" He asked concerned.

"It's moving, your baby girl is moving...feel."

She placed his hands on her stomach and right away he felt a bump, then other, and then other.

His eyes lit up and he laughed with her.

"My God..."

She laughed.

"I know!"

It happened again.

"Seems like she's gonna be a little fighter like us."

Her...wait?

"Her?"

He locked eyes with Padme.

"It's a her?"

She smiled.

"Obi-Wan...your daughter is kicking."

My daughter.

His eyes lit up.

"Daughter?"

She smiled.

"Yes."

"Daughter!" He then hugged her bringing her in for another tight kiss. They held each other in the bright sunshine of the room laughing over the fact that in two months or so...they were gonna have a baby girl.

Later they both had breakfast in that very same room, Padme sent her handmaids to clean a table or them and to serve the two of them everything she had been craving for the past seven months or so.

They sat together, talking and laughing, trying their best to catch up on things as Obi-Wan watched in amazement, as Padme shoveled in everything in sight. He smiled during this...he never saw her so beautiful before, and so happy. And if eating that much food was making her feel better, then he was all for it...most of all he wanted his baby to be healthy and get enough to.

He was so glad they shared the same thoughts, Padme talked about what a help her family had been during this, and how they tried their best to take her mind off the pain of missing him so much while he was away.

It stung Obi-Wan's heart to know she missed him as much as he missed her. But this was what she wanted, and even if he hated to know that he was missing out on so much, how he wished he was at her side whenever she needed anything, whenever she was sick or needed help...even when she found out they were going to have a little girl.

It hurt him even more knowing that once the baby was gone he would see them less and less, and how much he would miss out on.

He had other plans, ones in which he would share with Padme and her family once the baby was born. He would tell the council the truth and whatever the result was, he would try and return to be with Padme and his daughter.

And also, he would marry Padme and take her as his wife.

These were many great steps, that he felt nervous and even worried thinking about, and he knew many people, even his late master might be displeased.

But they had to understand...he loved her.

Padme talked about her doctor visits and how the baby was doing fine. She got morning sickness the first few months, and often had trouble sleeping.

She smiled placing her hand over his.

"But that's just because your not with me." He smiled.

She talked about the senate and the many changes that were going on...and most of all.

The baby's room.

She said in a month or so her mother would help design the room, which she planned on being either on the same room as her chambers laid, or by the gardens.

"That would be very beautiful." He said using his other hand to rub her soft skin.

She talked even longer, and afterwards when they finished they took a short walk around the lake, taking in the outdoors, and the fresh scent of soil and wild flowers.

He couldn't believe how lucky he was.

And so they looked each other in the eye and kissed as the sun danced across the surface of the water.

Later that night when the stars came out, the two of them sat out on the balcony together. Padme had the braid of hair Obi-Wan had given her, rolling it over and over her hands as he talked to her, pointing out the stars and giving them names.

They seemed so relaxed and happy just then, sitting under the stars together and just being able to be with each other.

He told her he would ask for as many missions as possible closer towards her due date, and promised to be here when it happened no matter what.

"I'm scared Obi...I really am."

He held her hand and kissed it.

"What of?"

"The childbirth, I've heard so many painful things about it...even my own mother tells me."

"You shouldn't worry about that my love, I'm sure things will go fine."

"But what if they don't...what if something happens."

He kissed her neck, locking eyes again.

"I'm scared for the two of you to, but I promisee, nothing will ever happen."

She smiled.

"I guess we're both pretty scared...I mean every night I wake up thinking that in just some passing time I'll be someone's mother...I start to worry if I can do it, being a child myself."

He smiled.

"It's only human to be scared over this new life, but it is a blessing, and will change our life's forever."

She smiled.

"I love you Obi-Wan."

"And I love you."

With that they started to kiss when Padme pulled away again laughing.

"Looks like she's up to her old tricks again."

He smiled and felt her stomach and his baby moving around in her and smiled.

"Your going to be beautiful aren't you little one, just like your mother." He spoke to her stomach with a smile, and then looked up at Padme laughing.

They fell back on the chair, and held each other, his hands placed on her stomach as they watched the shooting stars above.

That night Obi-Wan dreamed of the two of them on Tatooine.

They were living on a farm, and he came back home after a hard of work around the land, greeted at sunset by Padme. She was holding their daughter...she was just as beautiful as he dreamed of before.

Padme was also pregnant again, her stomach all ready large with his child, and her hair blowing back as she kissed him.

And they would watch the sunsets together.

A family...that's what he wanted.

He seemed no longer worried about the future then, he was holding the woman he loved, with their child growing inside her.

And he couldn't wait to see her.

His baby.

That whole week and spend together, mostly at Padme's home. Her mother cooked for them as they fussed around and talked about names...so far nothing seemed to click.

At night he would take her out for a short time, and later in the chambers he told her that they would make love one last time before the baby was born. This time they went about it different and it seemed new. When it ended he held her, kissing her neck, her breasts, then her stomach telling her it felt like the first and last time ever.

The rest of the time he stayed by her side every second, watching her and taking her everything glow about her.

He was so in love it hurt.

When it was time to go, he kissed her and told her that he would return even sooner to see her and the baby again. She wrapped her arms around him and nussled the side of his neck.

He then told her and the baby to take care and he left, his heart feeling just as heavy.

He needed to end this soon, it hurt to much.

The whole ride home he dreamed of visions of his newborn baby, and his soon to be wife, holding her with him.

But someone...there was evil, and in the form of a man, he paid a bounty hunter to pose as someone else and to visit the planet of Naboo, since the dark side showed him that a life would be born soon...a life that would mean great danger towards him.


	11. A Jedi Knight's loss

**"My love works upon the sea, all the ways that grow wild and free, think of the wife's, and the babies that yearn for manner to turn. Sleeping without a soul. Oh you ladies that love wild rose, thank you for the worlds of where a man goes, is mine for only the years, then I'm left on the phone with only my tears."**

-1999

Half a month had past, and Obi-Wan was still on Corusant training Anakin at the temple. Things were going fine for him as his young padawan seemed to become more skilled with each passing day.

Also he would be returning to Naboo very soon, just the thought of Padme sent his heart to flutter. He hated being without her, and as each passing day slid by, it came closer to the time their baby would arrive.

He couldn't wait.

In fact, he was off on the side making two surprises for Padme.

He found himself one night after everyone had ate, laying on his bed with his hands behind his head and trying to think of the perfect name for his little girl.

Padme and himself had gone through so many...he wasn't sure what sounded good or not.

But before he left Padme told him to think up one, she wanted him in charge of what their daughter's name would be.

He couldn't wait to hold her, to play with her...to swing her around his arms until she laughed, telling her daddy she was dizzy, and then be held by him.

He was going to be a daddy.

He smiled to himself and counted down the days until he would see his love.

Meanwhile on Naboo, Padme was enjoying life. Her planet seemed safe at the time, and work was getting slow at this peaceful time without any harm.

She spent her time with her people, and the rest with her family...getting ready for her baby.

All ready her mother was starting to plan out the baby's room, and so many kind people of the city sent their best wishes for her child.

She couldn't believe it...she was going to be a mother.

She rubbed her stomach looking over the land in her chambers, night had all ready fallen and the sparking stars were starting to settle in the black velvet sky.

Obi-Wan would be with her soon, she could feel it.

She knew this baby was a blessing, and as long as she was alive she would never not loving it.

Just then there was a knock on the door, she turned.

"Come in."

It was one of her guards.

"My lady, I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour, but there seems to be a man that works on the senate with you that has some very important news."

Padme raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Would you like to meet him downstairs."

"No, send him here."

"As you wish."

The guard left and seconds later he appeared again.

"My lady, this is Cnye."

The guard stepped aside and a man appeared.

Cnye? Padme tried to remember anyone by the name...but then again the senate was big, as the last time she went was six months ago, before she wad forced to rest here until her baby was born. Which did made her happy, since she met with Chancellor Palpatine, he made her uneasy as he eyed her stomach and asked how Obi-Wan and Anakin were doing...almost as if he knew?

A man appeared, around Obi-Wan's age, and matched his height. He was dressed in black armor slacks, and black armor over his shirt. His face was rough looking and had dark eyes and black hair.

Something about him was off.

"Hello my lady." He took a slight bow, his voice deep.

"Leave us." The guard nodded and left.

"How may I help you...Cnye?"

"Yes, I'm very pleased to meet you...I come from the senate with great news."

"Are you in the senate?"

"I work on the lines my lady."

Padme shut her silk robe more as she walked closer.

"Then what is the news you have brought to me?"

Just then the sound of a loud explosion happened in the courtyards, so sudden Padme screamed and ran to look out the balcony.

It was further towards the hills.

Fire.

What had happened?

She gasped as she saw all of the guards run out and start towards it along with other crowds.

"Oh my God..."

She spun around when Cnye blocked her way and she ran right into him.

His eyes went dead.

Padme looked up at him in panic.

"What are you doing?" Suddenly her heart started to pound and she became scared, something was wrong.

She tried to push past him again when he lashed out and punched her right in the face.

She fell down on the balcony with enough force to make her bite down on her lower lip, enough to draw blood, which she tasted right away and spit.

He was sent to kill her.

The guards...they were gone now, running towards the explosion, he had done it, somehow he had done it.

She tried to crawl away, but he got a handful of her hair and stood her up as she cried out in pain.

He faced her to him, and started to punch her over and over again in the face.

Pain throbbed through her, and when he threw her back into the room, she fell over the glass table, making it shatter. She fell hard on to the carpet and thick pieces of glass, cutting her legs and palms as she turned and tried to make it to the door.

But he was behind her, and he started to kick her, over and over, and over again.

At that exact time, Obi-Wan had arrived on Naboo, he wanted to surprise Padme on his free time and once he got off the loading dock he sense something wrong in the force.

Pain, death, blood.

Padme...Oh God something was wrong with Padme.

So as millions of people ran through the city towards the explosion, Obi-Wan ran in the opposite direction, his legs pumping, and his lungs burning as he ran faster and faster.

He needed to reach her.

Something was wrong, someone was trying to hurt her and the baby...he felt it.

Across the galaxy on Corusant, Master Yoda opened his eyes and looked at Master Mace Windu.

Something had happened in the force, they had felt it.

On Naboo, they sensed that the Queen was in danger, and that Obi-Wan was there to.

Pain and loss was everywhere.

So many strong feelings then rushed into them, and just then everything seemed to clear.

"Naboo we must go, danger I sense between the Queen and Obi-Wan."

"I sense it to."

Love, pain, death, loss.

Something was going to happen.

So with that they took the first light speed flight to Naboo.

Just then, Obi-Wan arrived in the kingdom, which was completely empty. He ran up and down the marble hallways, which like they did the night they first kissed.

She was somewhere...he felt it.

He screamed her name over and over, until he felt her.

He stopped dead in his tracks, his heart racing and fear spread through his eyes and he searched for her in his mind.

Her chambers.

With that he ran down another hallway and then reached the door. He tried it and found it locked.

Obi-Wan hammered his fists against the large wooden door, it shook against it's frame.

"PADME!" He screamed.

He hit the door harder.

"PADME!"

Still no answer.

With that Obi-Wan backed up a few feet, his heart pounding deep in his chest, as he used all his weight to shove on one side and break open the door with a single shove. The door broke like a twig, and Obi-Wan busted inside the dim lit room.

He knew she was here, but very faint.

The flames of the fireplace were starting to die down, and the smell of ashes and stone dust filled his scent. His eyes scanned from one point of the room to the other. First he saw the doors of the balcony were open, it's white curtains slowly blew back and forth in the early spring breeze.

He saw the shattered table, and smears of blood across the white carpet.

He slowly breathed in and out and then saw her body laying on the other side of the bed.

Padme.

She laid there on her back, her face swollen and bruised. Blood seemed to be forming under her, and oozing from the slash marks made across her chest and her full stomach. Her white silk robe was now turning an ugly shade of purple.

His heart froze.

There she was, the woman that he loved, the woman that he had risked everything for.

His eyes widened and he just stared at her.

Who had done this?

Just then he heard footsteps coming from the other side of the room.

There he stood, the person who had done this to his Padme.

Anger filled Obi-Wan's eyes and before he knew it he attacked the man like a wild dog, sending the two of them to crash against the wall and break the mirror that was hanging there.

They fell hard, and started to roll back and forth, fighting tooth and nail as Obi-Wan tried to get in as many punches as he could.

Finally he was able to roll on top, and raised his hand into a tight fist before slamming it down on the stranger's face. Everything else in Obi-Wan's mind was a blur then.

He had told the council that he was going to visit Naboo for only a day and check up on the Queen due to the request that Obi-Wan be her personal bodyguard while she was pregnant from time to time. They agreed and Obi-Wan spent the whole ride sitting back in his seat and dreaming of the look on Padme's face when she saw his two surprises for her.

But the second he took one step off the ship, and he saw the people of the city running, he felt her...he felt she was in danger.

When he thoughts came back he had all ready punched the man over fifty time, the man's face was broken, along with his teeth and a mess of blood and pulp.

Obi-Wan's knuckles were bleeding and he didn't even feel pain.

Finally he rolled off him, sweat rolling off him and his chest hitching for breath.

He glanced over and saw Padme, he crawled over to her, hysterical.

"Oh no..." He whispered.

He went closer to her and saw how bad she really was, he felt so much pain around her.

He came in closer and touched her hair. Just then her eyes fluttered open for a second, looking cloudy and lost.

"Obi-Wan."

She said in a weak dry voice before spitting up more blood. Obi-Wan told her to be still and held her.

"I won't let anything happen to you...I promise." He kissed the top of her head.

Moments later the guards and handmaids ran up and all stopped in the doorway. Some gasped, others screamed and turned away.

It wasn't long before Master Yoda and Master Mace Windu, parted the crowd and looked down at their young Jedi, crying over the Queen's beaten body.

It then all became so clear, how well this Jedi had hidden his love.

They knew.

So they slowly walked over and pulled Obi-Wan away, as he cried even harder and tried to struggle back towards her. The guards fetched a medic team, and they rushed Padme away.

Mace took Obi-Wan in his arms, as he cried against his shoulder of his robe, and lead him down with Master Yoda to the empty ballroom.

The explosion was a farm house a few miles away from the lake...it was set on a timer and the assassin must have timed it.

No one was harmed.

Word was all ready starting to spread around the city, of an assassin that was sent to Naboo to kill the queen, maybe people just said around as the smoke cleared and waited.

Padme's family came running to the kingdom, begging to know what had become of their daughter. The guards said she was in the labs, and they wouldn't have word about her until morning.

In the medic lab, they found that Padme was internally bleeding and would be forced to have an early delivery. They sat her up in the bed, as the droids worked around, and the doctor made her sit up, still half awake due to the drugs.

"Padme, we need you to start pushing."

Just then a nurse gave her a shot.

"No, I can't...to early." She muttered.

"No, Padme, we need to get the baby out now, start pushing, come on honey I know you can do it."

"No..." She cried.

Then it happened, such a pain Padme only fifteen years old, never thought would ever happen.

I'm to young...I can't do this.

It felt as if her body was being torn apart, she sat up and screamed.

"Push!"

"No, Obi-Wan!" she cried out, some of the nurses looked at each other.

She needed Obi-Wan here, by her side...she couldn't do this without this.

Another pain, she screamed even louder.

The doctor pushed on her stomach.

"Push!"

Padme then took one of the nurses' hands and screamed out as she pushed with all her might.

At dawn the whole planet seemed to be standing still, as the overcast gray cold sky covered the land, and it started to slowly rain.

Yoda and Mace spent locked up in the ballroom with Obi-Wan speaking how what he had done and the punishment that would have to come.

He had lied to them, started an affair with a woman, loved her and cared for her while he should have been focused on training his young padawan. He fathered a child and was still going to keep it in the shadows from the council.

He had done so many wrong things.

But still he was one of the best Jedi they had, and Master Yoda saw great skill and balance come to him later in the future. While Mace screamed in his face nonstop that night, Yoda stood back thinking of what would become to Obi-Wan's fate.

He spent most of the time crying, the masters were displeased with Obi-Wan, but at the same time knew Obi was really one of a kind, and even if his love was true to the Queen, it was still against the code.

Gray light started to slowly drift into the room where once, two years ago...Obi-Wan had the best night of his life.

The large marble door then opened, and one of the queen's handmaids appeared, with a set and sad face on.

"Excuse me."

Obi-Wan raised his head and his eyes lit up.

Padme...what was wrong with Padme?

"Yes?"

Mace said, turning.

"The Queenis resting in the labs, she had suffered five broken ribs, and some internal bleeding, the doctor's say she'll be fine in due time."

"And the baby?" Obi-Wan asked, his head even higher.

The handmaid slowly shook her head.

"I'm afraid we lost it only three hours after it was born, we were forced to perform an early delivery due to the internal bleeding...it was premature and we tried everything we could...but we couldn't save it."

Couldn't save it...we lost the baby.

Only an hour after being born.

Obi-Wan felt like he had just been hit with a pile of bricks.

His jaw dropped, and he tried to control himself, but he broke down sobbing.

The handmaid looked and Mace thanked her and she left with unsure eyes.

His baby...his little girl was dead and he never saw her.

So much loss, pain, and anger filled his eyes and he cried for Padme, he cried for himself...and he cried for his dead daughter.

Mace then put his hands on his shoulders and told him he was very sorry about what happened, but he had to make a choice now...and if he really did care of Padme at this young age...he would end it and leave.

She was still young, and had suffered a great loss...that was the main reason why Jedi were forced not to love, they couldn't be there for their spouses at times like this.

They knew Obi-Wan cared for her...but he was still a Jedi, and if he ever did love her, he would end this affair and go on the set of missions they all ready had lined up for him and Anakin, the ending date would either be ten to fifiteen years.

So much time...

End this part of your life, for her Obi-Wan...you can do nothing more.

Let her live, it was meant to be.

The loss of everything was breaking his heart and he sobbed for his little girl.

"End the affair you will, fo on your missions with your padawan now and never return until your time is up for other matters, this relationship will never be spoken about again, and you will over see her over the councils and way of the Jedi, to the queen...please Obi-Wan, think of everything now, and of her...your a Jedi Knight...act like one."

It took Obi-Wan awhile, but then he knew they were right.

It wrong to even start it in the first place, he was so young and so stupid.

Love was a path towards the dark side.

Let her live and try and let time heal the past, only see her as a friend...never speaking of this again and cut off all ties.

If you care about her.

He did...he loved her.

So later on, after Padme's parents had gone in and seen her, Obi-Wan went to see Padme one last time before they left the planet.

He walked down the long dark lonely hallway alone, the only sound of his boots clicking against the floor, and the sound of the cold rain outside.

His heart was heavy, and his eyes puffy from crying.

Once he reached her room, he stopped in the doorway, not even knowing if he could even enter.

It seemed, just like hours ago everything was fine in his life, he loved Padme, and they were going to have a little girl.

Now that was all taken from him.

Rain drops fell against the windows, and she laid there...all alone in a empty bed. An I.V hooked to her arm, and her bruised swallon face looking heartbreaking even in deep sleep.

His heart ached.

He slowly moved towards her and sat down on a stool which sat beside the bed. He took a deep breath looking down at her.

She had gone through so much.

That bastard, whoever he was...hurt her.

Just an hour ago he found out he had killed the man, and still no one knew who he was.

Then she had to have their baby all alone, he shut his eyes for a second and could see her crying out his name as pain roared through her.

She was all alone.

Oh how he would of done anything, even give up his own life to get their daughter back.

He opened his eyes and looked to the side, trying his best not to cry, then he reached out and held her hand.

He watched her sleep for a while...trying to think of even the slightest thing to say to her.

But he could no longer say he loved her...that was his choice for her.

He knew, even if she didn't understand, and even if it hurt so much now...he was doing the right thing.

They were young, and that was all.

But his heart was broken beyond words.

He then reached in his pocket and took out the tiny silver band he had made back on Corusant for her.

He had little money, but he found out by Dex, a place where he could get some silver and different colored rocks melted down. Before long he got the small wedding band made and knew the next time he was sent to Naboo...they would get married.

Now that dream was gone.

With shaken hands he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her hand.

"I'm so sorry Padme...I only want you to be happy."

With that he got up, brushed some of her hair away and kissed the top of her head before turning and never looking back.

On his way out he reached the handmaid Kahlia, that knew about the two of them...a kind and dear young girl who was always at the queen's side.

She had been crying.

"Oh Obi-Wan..."

He looked down at her with a sad face.

They couldn't think of anything to say.

"I'm leaving Kahlia...could you give the Queen these things..."

First was a letter, it was written today and was very short.

It explained that he knew what happened to their daughter, and how sorry he was that he wasn't there. He told her he loved her, but gave her all the reasons why they had to end it...not because their baby was dead, but because they weren't made to be. He told her she made him feel alive again, and thanked her for everything and the moments they shared, he didn't blame her for hating him...but he was doing this for her. She needed somone who wasn't scared to risk things, that made her face light up and feel like she was a burning star. He couldn't offer that to her...he was a Jedi Knight. He told her where he would be for the next ten, or fifteen years, and told her to take care...and that he would always look after her as a brother. And once again...how sorry he was.

He knew how much lies there were in that letter, and how cold it sounded, but it said everything he had to say, and even if she didn't understand it...at least she would hate him and even forget about him.

That's what he wanted...for her to forget.

"Did she see the baby?"

"She held her for a few minuets, never saw her so happy in my life Obi, oh she was so beautiful, looked just like you."

She gave a weak smile.

"But Padme started bleeding and we had to take the baby away...she was asleep when it happened."

Obi-Wan looked down at his boots in order not to cry.

"Did she name her?"

Kahlia shook her head.

"Then burry my daughter in this..."

He handed her the small white gown that he had Dex's wife made, so tiny with little fake pearls daning across the bib.

He wanted his baby to wear that the day she was born.

Kahlia was crying as she took it.

"yes, Master Kenobi."

He sighed handing over the gown.

"When you burry her, write down that her name is Azaria Amidala."

Kahlia nodded.

"Take care..."

And with that, Obi-Wan walked out of the kingdom forever, still not turning his back, his eyes filling up with tears as he borded the ship, and with a heaven heart he knew he was leaving his daughter, and the woman he loved.


	12. shout out

**I would just like to have a small shout out for everyone who had been reviewing my story so far. I promise that the very last chapter of this story (which won't happen for a while) will have better detail about where I was going in the story, and any questions you guys post in future reviews.**

**first I would like to apologize for all my grammar and spelling mistakes, I'm the type of person who has always done better in math and science, in fact I took a collage class in english through highschool, but grammer I took the lowest level since it's my weak side. Thank you everyone who has noticed it, I'll try my best to fix any mistakes I have made, or will make in the future, but you must remember I type fast and things such as (which there or their) are my weak points.**

**Second I would like to thank once again everyone who has been reviewing my story, I've been a huge Star Wars fan ever since I could remember and I've always throught what an outstanding epic that was laid out for us over the past thirty or so years...so call me a dork, lol it's more of a hidden favorite thing of mine, but I feel as if these films are gonna be remembered long after their time.**

**Third, I would like to answer some questions that one of my favorite reviewers has posted over last (and yes very shocking chapter) Vee017.**

-Jut curious: Is that your poem or did you find it somewhere? It's lovely.

**Have you ever seen the movie Eye of the Beholder? It also stars Mr. McGregor. It's a very strange but "out of this world." kind of film...I saw it around the time when it first came out with my sister who dragged me along...I also took some scenes and ideas from that film along with a song that plays over head when Ewan pays a visit to another lead character in the film. I've ever found out who sings the song...but if you ever watch the film you'll see the sort of mood I was looking for in the scene where Obi-Wan visits Padme in the hospital wing.**

- It doesn't take the entire security detail to check an explosion. What of her personal guard? Naboo security just plain sucks.  
Did Obi-Wan forget about his lightsabre in his panic? It could have cut the door open like nothing.

**lol, yeah security detail does suck on Naboo, I had to write that somehow a great number of the guards were not in reach of Padme when the assassin attacks her, which leads to the explosion...in panic everyone in the building runs out since it was so big to see if anyone was hurt since Naboo is a rather peaceful planet and their not used to that sort of thing happening. I know it was written half assed, but I needed the queen alone, also with Obi-Wan and his lightsaber...he was to much in panic to even use it on the door, which shows what fear and love can do to your thoughts, I was going to write Obi-Wan killing the assassin with the lightsaber, but throught him killing him with his bare hands would be better...yeah I know, not the best fight scene, but it needed to be done.**

-And instead of inducing labour while Padme's already so obviously weak, why wouldn't they do a C-section? Too much internal bleeding already? On the way to baby they could have went straight to fixing that I would have thought...she really didn't seem like she has the strength to give birth after the beating you described and her barely said "Obi-Wan" shortly after.

**lol, well heres a surprise, I'm a twenty-one year old straight male who goes to collage lol, I just know the basics when it comes to childbirth, sorry girls I don't know that much about the whole thing, but I tried to write it the best that I could. The main reason I'm even writting this story is for my girlfriend Becca, She's head over heels in love with Ewan and found out that I was a member on fanfiction (I mostly write horror, zombies...ect) But she talked me into writting a love story (gag at first) but she told me I was a pretty good writter and how she always wanted to see Padme and Obi-Wan together, so as a favor I started to write (I hope I'm not making it to sappy girls) Becca's been helping me out as much as possible so some of the credit goes to her. What I wrote was Padme got injured, resulting in internal bleeding...by then Padme was all ready close to labor (even if it still was early) so there wasn't time for a C-section, she gave birth (which almost killed her) and the baby was fine, but also got injured and was to weak at that stage...so it stayed alive for about two hours before dieing...I read that newborns die all the time, there isn't even a reason, sometimes their tiny bodies give up. **

-He was willing to give it all up for Padme and Baby Kenobi, and now...nothing? The dream wasn't gone. He ended it. Get back in that room Obi-Wan! How is she going to be happy without him? She'll be completely miserable when she wakes up. Probably blaming herself and he's gone. Go back to her! Dah! Obi-Wan needs to be slapped! They could always rebuild and try again.

**Yes, the Jedi are cold when it comes to that sort of thing, they knew Obi-Wan loved Padme...and was willing to give everything up for her, but after talking with Mace and Yoda, they feared the dark side and danger towards Padme in the future and didn't want her harmed. They knew Obi-Wan loved her and knew that her young age she could still go on and try and live a normal life (meet someone else, start a new family) Obi-Wan went against the code, so they asked him...if he loved her he would leave and start the missions with Anakin...that was his place. Padme and him would try there best to forget and move on...just become friends and try not to cause anymore harm. Yes I know it isn't fair...after everything Padme has gone through...but just tune in for future chapters, then I'll be skipping forward to where we see them next in the film...ten years later in Attack of the Clones, which I throught I saw some tension between them during the whole film.'**

-All I beg of you is to NOT make this story go down Padme/Anakin Land. Who needs canon? And we all know their whole relationship will be about sticking it to Obi-Wan. Some womanly vengeance, woman scorned, 'you-left-me-so-now-I'm-having-Anakin's-twins-so-I-can-die' storyline. Please don't do that. Please don't. It makes me sad when Obidala heads to Ani/Ami. So I think I'm going to stop my Anakin ranting for today because who knows, this may stay Obidala, the first chapter I re-read, read like the movie so I was a little scared it might go canon. Will it? Still scared. And depressed.

**lol, well your just gonna have to tune in and see what happenes, I'm a pretty fast writter since a sequel to another story I wrote bombed, this is my main focus. To give you all some hints, I'm gonna show events that we saw in the films, and things we never saw before, trust me...it isn't over, and events that will take place will end with a new hope.**

**I hope that clears as much as I can say, I'm all ready working on the next two chapters, thank you very much for the reviews.**


	13. Time heals pain

Much later, on another cold and gray afternoon on Naboo, Queen Amidala stood in the small hidden graveyard that sat behind the forest and the rolling hills of the lake. Padme always liked this graveyard, in the winter everything seemed to stand out like dark crystals in the snow. But today the trees seemed darker and almost bare as they rocked back and forth with the wind.

She stood before a tiny circle headstone made out of dark marble that said.

"Azaria K. Amidala" Three hours old.

It had been a few weeks since Padme was well enough to leave the medic wing, she was still slightly bruised and sore, and walked with a cane for the time being. The people of her planet had fallen into deep sadness when word of her lost child spread across the land. In fact the very came night she was fast asleep, just hours after loosing her daughter, everyone in the city stood with candles in the dim blue colored night sky and prayed for her.

At that exact time a young Jedi Knight, only twenty years old boarded a ship and swore never to return.

Padme had a gray shawl wrapped around her as another breeze blew some of her fallen hair into her face.

Her skin was pale, and she hadn't had a peaceful rest sine it happened.

The pain seemed never ending.

She remembered coughing up blood during the delivery, and the nurses cursing out the doctor for making her go through his...that she was to weak.

But she pushed like they said, and even if she felt as if her legs were numb, and her body out of burning water, she bore down as screamed with all her might as they took her little daughter out of her.

She fell backwards into the nurses arms, her hair matted with sweat as she saw her tiny daughter get lifted into the air, crying out for pure oxygen.

It was the happiest moment of her life.

She started to cry herself, knowing that all this pain was worth it...that this was her daughter, and that she was now a mother.

It was a miracle.

Her daughter cried as they wrapped her up with a tiny white blanket and placed her in her arms. All of the nurses were smiling as she held her baby and looked down at her tiny little face.

She looked like her daddy.

"Oh...hello there little one."

She started to cry and rocked her slowly back and forth.

This was it, this was her little part of life.

She laughed as her baby wiggled his arms up, and Padme then looked up at the doctor.

"How can a person be so in love with someone they just met?"

The doctor's smiled, and they let her hold her for another minute or so before they took her away to be cleaned up and they told her they needed to finnish working on her.

Before she knew it she was asleep...and woke up almost a week later.

Her mother was the one to tell her what happened, holding her hand with tears forming in her eyes.

She told her these things happened, and that there was nothing they could have done.

Her baby...her little girl dead?

No, this had to be some kind of cruel joke.

Why was she telling her this?

Her baby was fine, she was just holding her.

Padme then broke down in her mother's arms and cried until it hurt. It wasn't until the next day that she looked up at her mother with dead dried up eyes and told her she couldn't go on.

Her mother held her, just like she did so many years ago, and rocked her back and forth.

Later Padme asked about Obi-Wan...how could she be so stupid, how was he doing, oh how it made her heart ache to know that he was here when it happened...he learned that his daughter died without even seeing her in the flesh.

He wanted this baby just as much.

It was her fault, and he must have been blaming it on her. But Padme's mother handed her the letter and she read it, over and over again.

At first she was confused, having to read it a million times before her eyes hurt to fully understand it. Then when everything seemed to click together she started to cry.

Was he blaming her, was he angry with her? Why would he leave...why?

She asked these questions to her mother, before she placed her hand on hers and told her everything.

It wasn't meant to be.

Even if they did love each other, and were willing ti risk it all.

They had to end it...for each other.

They had suffered a great loss, and they just had to come clean with the fact that she was a Queen, and he was a Jedi Knight...and what they were doing was dangerous.

He wanted her to keep going, to live life and not stop it.

It had to end, and even at first when she didn't understand, and was angry, and then blamed herself...she understood after her mother spoke to her.

They had to keep going, he would live his life, and she would live hers.

Time healed everything.

And even if she did see him again, it wouldn't be for a long time...and when they did, they would act as friends and nothing else.

It was hard to take in...the love of your life, the father of your child...now gone. But she felt as if she had lost everything...and knew deep down inside, even if it did hurt.

He was doing the right thing.

So she stood there, her heart still aching as she looked down at the tiny headstone which read her daughter's name.

Her so called future, hopes, and dreams were buried along with her daughter's corpse.

Leaves blew around on the ground.

She sighed, then looking over at Kahlia who stood beside her with a set face on.

Padme then kneeled down, and brushed some of the dirt away with the bottom of her palm.

"You would have been loved..." she said in a low enough voice, that only she could hear.

With her free hand she held in her pocket the braid that Obi-Wan had given her.

It hurt...but she knew she had to move on.

With that she stood up, and walked back to the kingdom with Kahlia.

And very much like Obi-Wan, who was millions of light-years away in a different galaxy, training Anakin on one of their first missions, he held in his feelings.

Time was going to be slow at first, and at first Padme was all he would think about.

He found himself crying at night, trying to keep the noise down so Anakin wouldn't hear.

It hurt...but this was his choice.

And so days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months.

Soon the kingdom was back on working order, trying to forget about the attempt that was out on the Queen's life, and Padme served her people well, even smiling.

After eight long years or living her life as Queen, she served in the senate, letting politics now take over her life, that now she was starting to enjoy.

Yes, it took time, time to heal over her loss...but Yoda and Mace were right, she was still young and had had so much more life to give.

Even if deep down inside her heart, it still burned for everything that was taken away from her.

She ruled as a fine Queen and took care of her people, letting time pass her by as she started to lean the true meaning of life...to live it.

She saw other men, but never slept with them, somehow...deep down inside she still couldn't burn off the scares that her first love gave to her.

She didn't hate Obi-Wan, in fact as time went on she cared more about him in a different way...as a friend.

It might of all been an act, and Padme thought maybe it became so easy because he wasn't there to look her in the eye anymore, or to hold her in his arms.

She had to pretend, she had to keep going on...that's what he would have wanted.

And Obi-Wan, traveled from planet to planet...taking his grief and replacing it with the teachings of being a fine master to his young and wild padawan.

He became stern and very much like a father figure, even laughing years later as he watched his padawan grow into a lean and handsome teenager,

He was going what he promised his late master.

He was becoming a fine Jedi Knight.

It was always just the two of them, going from place to place, always putting in a wise word to Anakin as he scared him in flying, or leaped around with his lightsaber.

It was a tough job, but slowly he was starting to feel happy again.

And like Padme, deep down inside his heart still ached for his lost daughter and lost love.

But that was just between them and the past.

She was living out her life as a Queen and as member of the senate, and he was living out his as a Jedi Knight.

Years past, and soon the memories became dim, Obi-Wan and Padme remembered the past they shared, but knew it was not meant to be.

They had to keep going...they had to keep living.


	14. A hidden meeting

But during the ten long years that they were apart, they saw each other one last time...a meeting that no one knew about, except each other.

During those ten years Padme slowly gained back her strength and slowly grew into a beautiful young lady. She served as Queen for two terms, ruling over her people and making sure peace was brought forth to their planet.

Soon afterwards, the people of Naboo tried to convinced Queen Amidala to stay for yet another third term. But at that point Padme was tried, she enjoyed her time as queen but always questioned her decisions, and knew that maybe she shouldn't have even taken up the offer to be queen at all...she was to young.

But like many other things...she also was told she was to young.

Obi-Wan on the other hand had traveled the many galaxies of the near and far systems to train his young padawan, who was now becoming a fine, but rather on the edge Jedi.

He loved to take risks, and scare Obi-Wan whenever they seemed close to death or trouble.

But the two were very close friends and thought of each other as family, so through Obi-Wan's teachings, he lead Anakin closer and closer to becoming more powerful. Years past and even when they did come back to the council, Obi-Wan was treated with much respect due to his hard work in becoming a fine master and training a padawan at such a young age.

All was forgotten, almost as if it never happened.

But if didn't.

Deep down inside Padme and Obi-Wan still grieved their baby daughter.

So almost two years after it happened, Padme sent Obi-Wan a message while he was back at the temple, ready to take off for another planet in another week or so.

They would meet in the city at her apartment in secret.

At first Obi-Wan was unsure about this.

What would happen if anyone found out?

His main reason in the first place to leave her and end the affair was to let her restart her life and try and forget about him.

But he couldn't stop thinking about her, or of the baby they lost.

So with a nervous stomach, and a heavy heart he visited her.

She was now seventeen, and he was twenty-two.

She was just a beautiful as he dreamed. But last time he saw her, she was bruised and beaten, close to death in the cold gray lit room.

It broke his heart, but seeing her again brought back so many memories of their time together when they were in love.

She was dressed in a simple black dress, and her hair was down.

They were left alone and she went to him.

"Obi-Wan, I'm so glad to see you."

She hugged him, and at first Obi-Wan felt stiff, he didn't know if this was right or not.

And she felt it.

She gave a nervous smile and they sat across from each other as the setting sun started to shade over the buildings.

"How are you?"

"Very well, and yourself?"

"Fine, my people have been more then kind to these passing times of the future."

"I understand, I heared you have even gotton Jar Jar Binks on your staff."

She smiled.

"Jar Jar has become a very close friend of mine, I trust him in matters of our planet."

Obi-Wan let out a small smile.

"How has your missions been?"

"Very well, they remind me of the ones I took with my own master."

"And of Anakin?"

"Anakin is doing very well, he asks about you and always sends his best...I see his strength leading him to become a very powerful Jedi, he's very fast on his feet."

"He's learned from the best."

They smiled again, but still felt nervous.

"Obi-Wan, I know you really don't wanna be here...I don't need the force to know that, but I needed to talk to you before any more time seemed to space us apart."

"My lady please..." But she cut him off.

"It took a great deal of time to understand the letter you wrote to be the day you left, but now I do...you cared enough for me to leave and let me try and restart of life, you wanted time to heal my wounds, and to try not to take the risks we took before."

Obi-Wan looked at her as she went on.

"The time we had together is a time of my life I shall never forget, we did love each other, even if we were young that is the plain truth with or without the force." "And I know we would of made fine parents and even risked more on your daughter's life then we would even of thought, but it happened...she died."

Her voice was starting to slowly crack, and Obi-Wan felt weight in his chest.

"There was nothing anyone of could of done...your baby died, and when the Jedi found out they gave you a choice, you picked the one that was best for me and I thank you for that." "Your love was pure, but blind at the same time...we didn't understand how things worked in life and how loss is what tears most apart...I loved you Obi-Wan and I loved our daughter, and I always shall, but my love for you has changed...we can never be together since we chose that, I will love you as a friend, and as a brother...and in the future I hope we can see each other again."

She reached out her hand and touched his, tears were falling from each of their eyes. When they locked they smiled through crying. It was then said out loud there true feelings...it was ended now and to be forgotton.

They stood up together and laughed, Obi-Wan useing his hand to wipe the tears away from her face.

They were forgiven.

They hugged each other laughing, knowing even deep down inside if it hurt, at least they would know how they felt about each other now.

"Letting you go is the hardest thing I've ever had to do." Obi-Wan whispered in her ear.

They then faced each other, now knowing each other as lovers could never be done.

She was a Queen, and he was a Jedi Knight.

So they kissed, one last time, right on the lips and when they pulled apart they smiled.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me my daughter."

He looked at her, his eyes frozen and sad,

"I know I was only with her for a few moments, but she was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen before in my life, I think seeing her made me understand how fragile life really is."

He nodded and kissed her again.

"We'll see her again Padme, I promise."

She smiled and leaned in to be held for another second, before breaking away and giving one last friendy look.

"Well Mr.Kenobi...until then."

"Until then My lady."

He took a slight bow, and turned to leave, but before leaving...he looked at her.

"I just want you to be happy Padme, someone that will treat you right and will really give up everything for you."

She smiled and nodded, holding back tears.

"Good-bye my friend."

And with that he left, she wouldn't see him for another eight years.


	15. Eight years later

. It had been eight years, eight long years since Obi-Wan and Padme were had fallen in love. Eight years since he got her pregnant and the two of them stood side by side, gripping each other's hand ready to risk everything and take on the world together. Eight years since Padme was attacked and gave birth to their little girl...eight years since she died.

They were torn apart, and decided that they could no longer be together, that they came from different places in life...and maybe these awful events were just a way of some kind of force telling them to stay away.

So they met one more time without anyone's knowledge, and tried to close the doors that were smashed open when they last saw each other on Naboo. They told each other that they did love each other, but for their own sake...they now only cared for each other as friends, and if they were to ever cross paths again, they wouldn't even let a flicker come across their eyes.

They tried to tell each other to just pretend that Obi-Wan left the same night as the others on Naboo, and that they never fell in love.

But...they knew they could never do that.

But time did go by, and Padme served her time as the queen. Once her terms were over she became closer to her family and became a senator for the republic, feeling as if she was really helping people now with the choices she made in life.

Obi-Wan went on with his missions with Anakin, and became a close teacher, and a close friend to him as he taught him the ways of the force, and tried his best to settle his young padawans fast actions.

It wasn't until Obi-Wan and Anakin were called back to Corusant by the council. Their mission was to protect Sen. Amidala, because just a day before her ship was attacked along with her crew.

Obi-Wan worried about her, but over the years he learned to push away those feelings, and to focus to the force, and the force alone...almost shutting off his heart.

He cleared his thoughts so he wouldn't be nervous, but he saw Anakin the whole time tossing and turning as they arrived on the planet, worried about if she would remember him or not.

He had feelings at were dangerous...but he knew no harm would come to it under his close watch.

When they arrived so many things seemed to rush back, Obi-Wan felt as if a pile of bricks hit him as she walked out from the balcony, looking just as beautiful since the first time he ever laid eyes on her on Naboo.

Right away his feelings snapped away, but he couldn't help the slight tossing and turning as she came over with a smile, telling him how long it had been.

He looked at her eyes and could tell far away in the back of her mind this was strange for her, but very much like him they kept up the act as he took a slight bow.

They locked eyes and he felt his heart ache.

Eight years, eight long years since they had seen each other.

She had grown into a beautiful head strong young woman, her hair a deeper shade and her skin glowing in the setting sun light of the apartment.

Obi-Wan looked older and wiser, his skin tanner, and his hair longer with a beard, making him look more then a Jedi then ever.

They smiled when she turned her attention on Anakin, her eyes wide and she gasped about how much he grew over these past few years.

His padawan tried to act smooth, but became nervous and was starting to ramble. Obi-Wan felt embarrassed for him and gave Captain Typho a slight smile as Padme told him he would always be that little boy she knew on Tatooine.

She smiled at Anakin as everyone found a seat on the two couches, Padme sat between Jar Jar, and Typho, as Obi-Wan and Anakin took the other across.

She wanted answers, not protection of who was trying to kill her. Obi-Wan tried to tell her that they were just here for security, when his padawan burst in and told Padme with a look that Obi-Wan knew...a look that he gave almost nine years ago to the very same woman.

He told her they would find the person who was trying to kill her...he promised.

Obi-Wan wouldn't have this, first Anakin was out of line...once again he was speaking before even thinking.

He told him in a calm voice that they would do as they were told, and he would have to stay in his lead, when Anakin raised his voice and asked why?

Right away everyone went still, right before them a teacher and a student were going back and forth. Obi-Wan always did have a hard time keeping a firm hand on Anakin, but something about today he tried to make Obi-Wan look less of a teacher, and him less of a student.

He bit his lower lip down to keep the danger away, and told him that they were going to do what they were told, and he would learn his place.

Anakin saw the look in his master's eyes and saw he was displeased, right away he lowered his to the floor.

Padme tried to break the ice again, telling them that maybe them just being here might uncover the person behind this plot, she then excused herself and left with her handmaid.

Typho excused himself, telling Obi-Wan he felt better having two Jedi here, and that they would lock down the building at night fall.

Obi-Wan got him and sighed, he remembered his room very well.

He looked out at the tall silver buildings and buzzing speeders as he rubbed his beard and then over heard Anakin telling Jar Jar that he's thought about her every second since they last saw each other, and she doesn't even remember him.

Obi-Wan told her he was just focusing on the Negative again, and to be mindful of his thoughts.

Before turning he smiled and tried to make him feel better, telling him she was happy to see them, he felt it.

But behind that smile, he felt her feelings that whole time buzzing around. She was just as nervous as he was, and her heart was starting to ache.

It was to soon to see each other.

Another thing he felt her thinking, was about their daughter...and how she would have just turned eight in just a few days.

That made his insides shake. The Jedi did agree for him to take on his mission, they trusted him now and knew that he wouldn't try anything stupid.

He had to clear his thoughts, it wasn't healthy for him to be thinking them...as they lead to the dark side.

So he checked around the building with Anakin until dark, when he entered the room taking off his robe as the cool air vents were turned on high.

He felt tried and almost at home here as he walked towards Anakin.

"Any activity up here?"

He made sure there were men on every level.

"Quiet as a tomb. I don't like just waiting here for something to happen to her."

Me either. Obi-Wan said deep enough in his thoughts so Anakin couldn't hear.

He then checked the scanners and saw that they were blank.

"What's going on?"

"She covered the camera, I don't think she liked me watching her."

Obi-Wan then felt a slight pang of anger on her part...of all people she should know that they need to be watching her at all times, last time the security wasn't by her side it almost killed her.

"What was she thinking?"

"She programmed Artoo to warn us if there's an intruder."

"It's not an intruder I'm worried about. There are many other ways to kill a Senator."

"I know, but we also want to catch this assassin. Don't we, Master?"

Obi-wan stopped and looked at Anakin with wide eyes.

"You're using her as bait?"

Anakin tried to stand strong.

"It was her idea... No harm will come to her. I can sense everything going on in that room.  
Trust me."

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard again, even if he tried to block his lost feelings for her, he was still nervous.

"It's too risky ... and your senses aren't that attuned, young apprentice."

"And yours are?"

Obi-Wan folded his arms

"Possibly."

The two went out on the balcony together and watched the night's sky.

Obi-Wan felt uneasy about being here, but tried to still act like he was his calm old self.

But it worried him as Anakin went on and on about how he rather dream about Padme, and how she was the most amazing thing he ever saw in his whole life.

Obi-Wan needed to put a stop to his, yes he couldn't blame his padawan for looking at her that way...but it was dangerous.

As they went back and forth on the matter something happened, something that cut into his heart like a knife.

"I sense it, too."

Both ran right into the dark bedroom, Anakin saw Padme sleeping on the bed and the two Kouhuns standing on their hind legs ready to bite her.

A flash of his lightsaber lit up the room and with one quick jump they were cut in half.

Behind them Padme's handmaids and guards came running down the hall, Padme jumped up in bed with a gasp as Anakin kneeled on the edge with his lightsaber.

Her scared oak colored eyes locked with his as he stood there in the darkness of the bedroom.

Just then something so strong struck his heart, something that he had turned out for these past eight years or so.

Something that he had tried to forget and lead on as a Jedi master.

"Obi-Wan help me!"

It was Padme's thoughts, crying...so scared, and just the sight of him made her heart start to slow down.

He loved this woman...and something almost killed her.

He had never been so scared in his life.

Before Obi-Wan could react he saw the droid outside the window, and the only thoughts that flashed in his mind were.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

So without a second thought he ran full speed and jumped through the window, making it smash into a million pieces, his flew out almost a thousand feet into the night sky and jumped right on to the droid as he speeded away.

The second the glass shattered and spread across the white carpet, Padme's handmaids came rushing towards her crying.

Anakin flashed her a look and ran out before she could scream for him to come back.

Dormé, her best friend and helpful handmaid took her into her arms and cried against her shoulder as the guards rushed into the bedroom, flashing on the lights.

Someone had tried to kill her...again.

She then looked at the smashed window and panic struck her heart like a knife.

Obi-Wan.

Was he crazy? He could of gotton himself killed.

They were still wrong about him, he was still a young man, and even if he tried to teach his padawan to keep a leveled head...he himself was really the wild and risk taker.

She cried even harder against Dormé shoulder.

All this time and her feelings were starting to fade away...why now?

A half an hour later Obi-Wan and Anakin returned to the Padme's apartment.

They first contacted the Jedi temple, bring news of the assassin attemp, and the killed Trooper who was hired by an unnamed bounty hunter.

Master Yoda told then they would hold a meeting the next day in word of these sudden events, and to go back to Sen. Amidala's apartment at once to see if she was unhurt.

They hurried back, and found Padme still in her dressing gown, with her handmaids circled around her in the main room.

Twelve guards stood on each doorway.

Anakin almost tripped walking in, and Obi-Wan shot him another look and walked in.

Padme's eyes lit up as they walked forward and everyone turned.

"Obi-Wan, Anakin..."

She looked at him with such a joyful look spread across her face.

Anakin hurried to walk ahead of Obi-Wan and kneeled at the couch she was laying on.

"M'lady, are you hurt?"

Padme rolled up one of her sleeve and showed two small burn marked that danced across the inner skin of her arm.

"Must of been from the head of the lightsaber."

Anakin's eyes filled with pain.

"Oh no."

"I am not angry about that...you saved my life."

She reached out and touched Anakin's shaken face, as Obi-Wan watched, his ribs starting to ache from the smahsing of the glass, and a small prang of his heart jumping as he watched this.

Padme then faced towards Obi-Wan and sighed.

"You could of gottom yourself killed Master Kenobi."

"It was a risk I was willing to take." He said, gulping deep in his throat, trying to deep his feelings away.

They informed Padme of what had happened, and how they wouldn't let her out of her sight for the rest of the night.

Anakin put up a small fit in the hallway later that night when Obi-Wan told him to find one of the bedrooms to get some rest before dawn.

"I won't let her from my sights!"

Obi-Wan sighed, it was late and he was tried, he saw it in his eyes.

"I know that, but you won't be able to help her like this...I'll keep watch over her until dawn."

"Obi-Wan I can handle this, I swear."

"I know you can...but please, you have shown your abilities as a true Jedi enough this night."

Anakin looked over through the glass at Padme who was sleeping in the main room, on the floor as her handmaids made sure she had everything she needed as they covered her.

He looked uneasy.

Obi-Wan gave a slight smile and patted him on the shoulder.

"All right, but if anything happenes, please come and get me."

"I will."

Anakin broke a weak smile and truned returning to his room.

Obi-Wan sighed and watched as the handmaids left.

He entered a few minuets, in the thin moonlight darkness...he looked out with a chill and knew no sleep would come to him tonight.

She was awake, he felt it.

She sat against the mountain of pillows her handmaids had brought in and looked at him with cool eyes. He gave a slight smile and took her robe that was laying on the couch and sat down on one, his back all ready sighing as he felt his muscles relax.

It was late...dawn would be coming soon.

He put draped his robe across his lap and sighed, rubbing his beard as he looked out the windows, trying to act as if he didn't see her a second time.

She sat by his feet, in total slience, until he felt her smooth hand touch his boot.

He looked down and saw her scared pale face looking back at her.

"What's wrong?"

He asked with worry deep in his voice.

"I'm scared."

With that she sat up, her night dress falling back on her body as he took a seat right beside him.

This was the closest they had been in so long, it made the hairs on Obi-Wan's arms stand up as he felt her breath.

"Why would someone try and kill me?"

She looked at him, shaking almost.

Obi-Wan looked at her and bit his lip.

"We'll find out Padme, I promisee."

She looked at him, shaking and then a single tear fell down her cheek. Obi-Wan gently touched it and then they locked eyes.

They leaned in to kiss when Obi-Wan pulled away.

"No."

Her eyes became wide.

"What?"

"I'll send master Anakin in to see to you, I need to visit the medic wing."

He got up in a flash, leaving his robe and left her in the darkness.

She cried until she heared the door open again and saw Anakin stand there, nervous then ever.

"M'Lady, are you all right?"

He sat down beside her the whole night, as she pretended to drift off to sleep.

Obi-Wan ended up being fine, and knew the less time seeing her the better, he had a job to do...and he was going to find the person who was trying to kill her.


	16. A dream of a boy

_She was standing on a ship._

_She didn't know where she was, or how she ended up there...all she knew was that it was cold, so cold that it sent shivers down her spine._

_She was standing right out in the open, when she watched something take place, less then twenty yards away._

_There were two men, one was dressed as a Jedi, with dusty robes on._

_The other was in-cased in a black metal suit...looking more machine._

_They were fighting._

_Both had lightsaber, one had a dark red one, the other a dark blue._

_The Jedi was an old man...his face seemed blurred by the distance, but she knew from his white hair and his sad blue eyes he had suffered many years of heart ache._

_They fought, going back and forth...darting around in order not to get struck._

_Her heart jumped in her throat a few times watching them, she knew one would fall soon._

_Just then she heard a scream...right behind her._

_She turned and there stood a small group of people. _

_There were three humans, two male, one female, and one wookie. _

_The girl looked young, with snow white skin and scared eyes, she held on to the taller of the two men who had a rough look about his face._

_But her eyes came upon the other._

_He stood there, light blond hair...crystal blue eyes. His handsome face was painted with fear as he stood there._

_He was perfect._

_"BEN!" He screamed out...and with that Padme's gaze on him was broken as he turned and returned to the fight._

_The Jedi was no longer fighting...what was wrong with him?_

_He just stood there, a peaceful look spread across his face and he took one last glance over at where the others and Padme stood and smiled._

_He raised his lightsaber, and with one strike...he vanished._

"NOOOOOOO!"

Padme shot up in bedScreaming.

It was a dream.

She was soaked in sweat as she clutched her hand into a tight fist and brought it between her two breasts. She felt her heart pound as she scanned the darkness of her room.

And once she got herself under control, she cried to herself until dawn peaked across the tall vast buildings.

During this Obi-Wan and Anakin had all ready gone to see the council.

The decision was made that Obi-Wan would track down this bounty hunter, as Anakin took Padme back to her home planet of Naboo until the killer was caught.

Obi-Wan knew the Jed's many reasons for not choosing him to protect Padme during this darkened time of the force.

He knew Anakin was all ready excited to be brought such news, and as they left together his young padawan laughed a little to himself as they started down the stairs.

"What is it?"

"Nothing master, just thinking to myself."

"Your excited over your first mission aren't you?"

Anakin stopped with Obi-Wan and both smiled...they knew this was the road for Anakin to become a Jedi master.

And they were proud...

Obi-Wan knew he had quite a lot of work ahead of him to find this killer...first he would visit an old dear friend of his down town and try and make heads or tails about where this dart came from.

Anakin and Obi-Wan walked together to the docking ship.

"I'm sure she'll all ready be informed about our plans when you arrive, I'll meet you at the docks this afternoon."

"Will do master."

"May the force be with you."

"And may the force be with you."

Obi-Wan smiled and waved his student away as he headed away.

Once Anakin arrived at the apartment she far from happy from hearing news of leaving the senate as such a darkened time.

"I do not like this idea of hiding."

She went into her closet, her temper all ready flaring as she grabbed clothes off their hangers and returned into her bedroom to stuff them in her suitcase.

She was fine, why did she have to be taken away when she was needed the most.

But she knew another reason for her anger...it was about the night before.

Twice in one day she was almost killed, and when she needed someone to hold her and tell her everything would be all right, she was shut down like a wild dog.

She knew he was just trying to keep towards the word that they promised each other so many years ago. They didn't want another person to get hurt...they were to different and lead two very different lifes.

But she still remembered their time together, back on Naboo when there didn't seem to be any problems, just their love.

She remembered looking deep into his eyes, her heart pounding deep in her chest, and how she wished that they would live a life together with children and no worries, and that they would die beside each other.

But along with her daughter...those dreams had fallen dead and cold in the ground.

She tried to keep it in the past, but just seeing him again made everything hurt just as much.

"Don't worry. Now that the Council has ordered an investigation, it won't take Master Obi-Wan long to find that bounty hunter."

She threw in another blouse and sighed, she felt the anger building inside her.

Dam Obi-Wan. She thought...who did he think he was, making her feel like such a low life form. She saw it just as he saw it in her eyes yesterday...there were still feelings.

"I haven't worked for a year to defeat the "Military Creation Act" not to be here when its fate is  
decided."

She felt frustrated and hot underneath her dressing clothes.

"Sometimes we have to let go of our pride and do what is requested of  
us."

"Anakin your young you..."

"I know the ways of the force, and a good part of politics, I'm grown up...you said it yourself."

He then stood there, only a few inches away...she saw a light flicker in his eyes.

She hadn't taken notice, but he had grown up...she still saw him as that little boy that laughed about...now he was a young man, and had grown into a handsome proud padawan.

She felt sorry, she hated when people used to talk about how young she was to be queen, now here she was going back and forth about how he was to young.

He had saved her life...

"I'm sorry Anakin, you have grown up."

"Master Obi-Wan manages not to see it..."

Padme sighed as she packed slower this time, she knew what he was talking about.

Obi-Wan had always been so serious and up tight, before she used to love that side of him...now it was becoming the side that was making her drift further and further apart from him.

If only he had kissed her...

"Mentors have a way of seeing more of our faults than we would like. It's the only way we grow."

She thought that was as true as it was going to get.

She liked Anakin, she always had...and she was happy he was here with her.

Anakin walked towards the window and then took one of her crystal gold balls she used as paper weights, and made it dance above his plam as he talked.

Padme watched him with a slight smile across her face.

She remembered when Obi-Wan used to do that.

Now...somehow in the light she saw that Anakin was a handsome young man and reminded her of when Obi-Wan was a young padawan.

"Don't get me wrong... Obi-Wan is a great mentor. As wise as Master Yoda and as powerful as Master Windu. I am truly thankful to be his apprentice. Only... although I'm a Padawan learner, in some ways... a lot of ways... I'm ahead of him. I'm ready for the trials. I know I am! He knows it too. He believes I'm too unpredictable...Other Jedi my age have gone through the trials and made it...I know I started my training late... but he won't let me move  
on."

She felt anger in his voice as he walked over again sighing...she knew it must of been tough for him.

"That must be frustrating."

"It's worse... he's overly critical. He never listens! He just doesn't understand! It's not  
fair!"

She looked at him with sad eyes.

"Anakin..."

He raised his head and looked at her as she sighed.

"Don't try to grow up too fast."

"But I am...you said it yourself."

He gazed at her in a way she remembered not to long ago. She felt her heart start to beat faster.

"Please don't look at me like that."

"Why not?"

"Because it makes me uncomfortable."

"Sorry M'lady.'

Anakin smiled, backing away watching her pack.

The rest of the time, Padme felt her palms sweat...but why?

Much later Anakin brought her to Freighter docks, which would take them straight to the transport bus which they would ride all the way to Naboo on.

Padme docked the transsport carrier with Typho, and Dorme by her sides, as Anakin helped with the bags.

She then saw Obi-Wan sitting there.

She froze for a second, wanting to die.

But his face was set and a small smile went over his beard covered face as he rose and took a slight bow.

"M'lady."

Padme gave a weak smile and took a seat beside Dorme and tried to look as if she was busy talking with her.

Obi-Wan sighed, but smiled once he saw Anakin.

The rest of the ride they sat in silence until it landed on the docks and Anakin rose to get the bags.

"Be safe, m'lady."

Typho as Padme smiled.

"Thank you, Captain. Take good care of Dorme... the threat's on you two now."

"He'll be safe with me."

Padme laughed with her handmaid, and both hugged, feeling fear for one another.

"You'll be fine."

Dorme then started to weep, she used her hand to wipe away some of the fallen tears.

"It's not me, M'Lady. I worry about you. What if they realise I'm not you?"

Padme tried to smile as she casted a look at Anakin who was holding their bags in his hands.

"Then my Jedi protector will have to prove how grown up he is."

Anakin flashed a smile back, as Obi-Wan noticed this...yet again his heart made a strange jump forward and stopped.

He took Anakin aside.

"Anakin, you stay put on Naboo. Do not attract any attention. Do absolutely nothing without  
checking in with me or the Council."

He tried to make the words pound into his padawan's mind as he set his eyes with his.

He was worried for the two of them.

"Yes master."

Obi-Wan then noticed Padme was looking at him, her eyes worried and sad.

They both shared the same thought.

"If only..."

But Obi-Wan snapped out of it and tried to put on a slight smile for her as he crossed his arms.

"I will get to the bottom of this plot quickly, M'Lady. You'll be back here in no time."

Padme smiled, she couldn't help it...he made her feel better, and even if a good space of her heart hated him right now for how he left her the night before, she still felt safe seeing him stand right across from her.

"I will be most grateful for your speed, Master Jedi."

He smiled back and then they just stood there, both locking eyes as their hearts begged to be together.

Anakin then snapped them both out of their thoughts.

"Time to go."

Padme still looked at Obi-wan and sighed.

"I know."

Anakin then took the bags and started off as Padme went behind them, R2 wheeling in not to far away.

"Anakin!"

Anakin turned and saw his master stand in the frame of the docking ship, the wind blowing strong.

"May the force be with you."

Anakin smiled.

"May the force be with you."

With that they walked away.

Obi-Wan watched them with a heavy heart, part of him knew that they would be safe together...another part wished it was he who walked beside her.

If it had been he would of maybe seen again how happy he was on Naboo, and let her into his cold heart again, after all of the heart break.

He wished he would jump off the docking ship, as Typho and Dorme both watched, feeling very shocked and confused.

He wished he would run up behind her, taking her by the shoulders and spinning her around, she would gasp in shock as he took his arms around her waist and press his mouth against hers in front of the whole world.

But with an old stirring in his body he knew he had to push away those thoughts, it was no longer like him.

He sighed watching them.

"I hope he doesn't try anything foolish."

Typho stood beside him.

"I'd be more concerned about her doing something, than him."

Typho then went back into the ship and took a seat.

Obi-Wan watched with a worried heart until they disappeared about of sight.


	17. Stars in the dark room

Obi-Wan sat the rest of the ride to the temple in silence.

Watching his young apprentice leave for his first mission filled his heart with joy, knowing that the Jedi were starting to put trust in his hands. He was proud of Anakin...in many ways he served as a brother, and as a father to him. He was taken in as a young boy...no one believed in him but his late master, and soon after...only himself.

He caught on quick, and was feisty towards the strict rules, but Obi-Wan kept a mindful eye on him to make sure he would think before acting.

But during these eight years, during the course of their missions, he somehow helped during those dark moments he found himself thinking back about his past with Padme. He raised him in almost every shape way and form to the young man he was today.

Anakin was a good friend, who helped him out whenever he felt as if the risk was to great.

He would become a fine Jedi.

But something else bothered him.

Seeing Padme again was something he wasn't prepared to do just yet...even if they had ended it so many years before.

But even if his mind said everything was in the past, and that he acted foolish in his youth, his heart wouldn't agree.

Deep down inside he loved her, more then anything in life itself.

He was willing to risk everything for her and their child, but when the Jedi found out they told him to act on what was best for her...and he chose to let her move on and life.

He was a Jedi...he couldn't love.

But every since seeing her, looking like an angel in her high rise, her skin glowing and that warm smile he loved to see in the early streams of the day light, made his heart ache.

Part of him wished he stayed that rainy day on Naboo, he wished he stayed in that room with her and was by her side when she woke up.

He closed his eyes and felt another sharp pain dart in his chest.

He couldn't take it.

He was glad the others were gone now, and he rode alone past the buildings of the city.

He turned his thoughts away as he looked out the window and sighed, trying to take away this awful feeling.

"I think I met you, must have been last July, I can't remember cause there were tears in your eyes, a band of rockets filled up the sky...then you left me and now I know why..."

He sang under his lips, a short poem he had read when he was a young padawan himself...somehow saying those lines over and over made him feel more at ease and calm.

He was halfway there when he typed in the arm rest to change his located, and change it to down town, within minuets he arrived at Dex's diner.

This was always a happy place for him, he remembered as a teenager he and his Jedi friends would come and celebrate together after the trails.

He had gotten to know Dex as a good friend...in fact other then the ones that did know on the council, he was the only outside that knew about his broken relationship with Padme.

When he arrived he was seated at a booth, and smiled as he watched the common people sit down and enjoy their meals together.

He liked people like this, they seemed more at ease and happy with life.

Once Dex was able to sit down he showed him the toxic dart that had killed the trooper.

Dex told him that it belonged to the cloners on Kamino Kyberdart.

"Kamino Kyberdart... I wonder why it didn't show up in any analysis archive."

Dex gave him yet another speech about how dumb the droids were getting, which made Obi-Wan laugh as he studied the dart between them.

Dex was a good friend, and knew what had happened to him. He also knew that the Jedi were his only way of trying to move on and not have a breakdown.

He was always there for him, and he was a good close friend.

With that Obi-Wan thanked his friend and headed straight to the temple.

Once he arrived at the Jedi analysis center, he asked a helper once she wasn't busy if she could try and locate a system called Kamino Kyberdart for him.

While he waited he watched across the marble covered floors and watched the young padawans study at the tables alone.

When the helper came, Obi-Wan showed her where the system should have been, but she sadly shook her head and told her that it just wasn't there.

When she walked away, Obi-Wan was left alone with his thoughts...it didn't make sense.

He sat there, looking at the maps, he knew Dex was right about the place...but why wasn't it there like he said?

With that he stood up and knew he would have to ask someone of higher power.

Meanwhile, Padme had arrived on her home planet with Anakin.

The ride there was long, and she tried to keep herself busy eating lunch as she felt Anakin's eyes glaze at her from across the table...it made her stomach roll.

She liked him, she really did...but why did he look at her that way, couldn't he understand how heart broken she was?

They talked back and forth for a while, mostly about their life's...one on his way to become a Jedi, and the other a retried Queen, and now a senator...at the young age of twenty-three.

She told him how hard it really must have been, now thinking of her past. Of how hard it must be as a Jedi, having the go by the rules, do what others say...not being able to visit the places you wished to visit.

"Or be with the people you love?"

Padme stopped dead, she thought they could have lasted the rest of the way talking like normal people, but his eyes seemed to be melting as she looked at him and sighed.

That last comment broke her heart even more.

"I thought the Jedi were forbidden to love."

She knew this rule most of all...that was the only reason she was alone right now.

"Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden. Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is central to a Jedi's life, so you might say we're encouraged to love."

He smiled and laughed a little as Padme looked into his eyes.

She didn't know the feeling that made her feel good at the time, but she saw a brave kind man behind Anakin's young eyes.

She went down to her food again.

"You have changed so much."

She was right about that.

"You haven't changed a bit. You're exactly the way I remember you in my dreams."

They locked eyes and Padme smiled looking away again.

When they arrived on Naboo together, she all ready felt a great weight be lifted off her as they docked.

Anakin's eyes seemed to dance as he looked at the clay buildings, the crystal clear water, the wild colored trees, and the lush rolling hills.

A sweet breeze blew by and Padme smiled as she walked off with Anakin, she felt better somehow, this was a place where her family was, where everything seemed as if it were standing still.

They walked together, talking back and forth...and it seemed as if the more they talked, the more they learned about each other.

When they took a meeting with the new queen, Padme told Anakin they would be staying at her home in the hills.

As they walked together, R2 not to far behind she smiled watching him. She felt good about this place, as if it were a drug...no war, no politics, just peace.

First they visited Padme's family...it had been far to long since she saw them.

Anakin right away loved her little brother and sisters as they danced about with R2 and laughed as they both entered inside.

Her mother and father were more then happy to see her again, they threw their arms around her telling her how happy they were that she was safe.

Then they casted an eye on Anakin, and right away Padme knew it was a mistake to bring him here.

Another Jedi, she knew that's what they were thinking.

But she lead on, telling them that Anakin was here to watch over her during their stay, they all sat down together as they ate and laughed together.

Anakin seemed to be fitting in just fine, and Padme was happy that he seemed more relaxed now.

The only time she felt uneasy was when her sister told Anakin it had been forever since she brought a boyfriend home.

With that she snapped at her, and later on would be yelled at by her parents.

But the rest of the meal was peaceful as they talked back and forth and shared stories. Padme's parents were happy to see her smile again, after so many years of being drawn back...but at the same time they gave this young Jedi a very uneasy eye...as eight years ago another Jedi came into their daughter's life and broke her heart.

At the end of the meal, Padme helped clean up as her father took Anakin around the yards and talked with him.

Padme smiled...she was happy.

At that exact time, Obi-Wan was crossing the halls of them temple, and entered one of the darkened training rooms.

There twenty or so younglings were standing around doing training exercises.

All of them had helmets on as the mini droids buzzed around them and they stuck them with their miniature lightsaber.

Yoda was teaching them, telling them to clear their minds.

Obi-Wan entered and Yoda turned and smiled.

"Younglings - enough! A visitor we have. Welcome him."

The Younglings take off their helmets and turn off their lightsaber, and almost at the same exact time they piped in their high voices...

"Good morning Master Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan smiled looking at the children.

"Good morning."

"I am sorry to disturb you, Master."

"What help to you, can I be?" Yoda asked as he leaned on his cane.

"I'm looking for a planet described to me by an old friend. I trust him. But the system doesn't show up on the archive maps."

"An interesting puzzle. Gather round the map reader, younglings. Master Obi-Wan has lost a planet. Find it, we will try..."

"Lenin the shades."

One of the children darkened the room even more, as Obi-Wan set down the reader in the center of the room.

It started, projecting the star map hologram into the room. The children laughed, some of them reach up to try and touch the nebulae and stars. Obi-Wan smiled to himself as walked to where the system should have been and pointed.

"This is where it ought to be...but it isn't. Gravity is pulling all the stars in this area inward to this spot. There should be a star here ... but there isn't."

"Most interesting. Gravity's silhouette remains, but the star and all its planets have disappeared. How can this be?"

Yoda looked around the room until a small boy, maybe seven or eight spoke up.

"Because someone erased it from the archive memory."

Obi-Wan smiled down at the young boy and then another pang of pain hit him, so hard that for a second even Master Yoda felt it.

He knew his little girl would have been about that old.

The thought went away and Yoda looked at Obi-Wan with a smile.

"Truly wonderful, the mind of a child is. Uncluttered. To the center of the pull of gravity go,  
And find your planet you will."

Obi-Wan then shut off the reader and the room filled with light.

"But Master Yoda who could have erased information from the archives? That's impossible,  
Isn't it?"

Yoda took a few steps with his cane.

"Much harder to answer, that question is."

Obi-Wan thanked him again and left in a hurry...he had to find this system, and find it fast.

Over on Naboo, Padme and Anakin had shared an amazing day together. Once they left her family's house they took a water speeder and came to her home which was just as beautiful as the land.

They walked together on the stone decks, looking at the bright wild flowers dip down with the long branches of the trees, as they looked at the sparking water of the land.

"We used to come here for school retreat. See that island? We used to swim there every day. I love the water."

"I do too. I guess it comes from growing up on a desert planet."

Padme became lost in her own thoughts as she leaned against the railing and looked out at the land, the sun coming down like glitter on her skin.

"We used to lie on the sand and let the sun dry us ... and try to guess the names of the birds singing."

Anakin stood beside her and sighed.

"I don't like sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating, and it gets everywhere. Not like here.  
Here everything's soft...and smooth..."

His fingers then danced across her bare skin of her arm...Padme stood there, at first feeling her heart pound, she looked over at him and gazed up at his arms.

Her thoughts were spinning, she felt happy since she was home and was letting her guard down, something about this place made your heart seem to just sit down there in the open.

Anakin was handsome, brave, and strong.

She did see the way he looked at her, but why couldn't he understand?

She didn't wanna be thought of as a whore, the type that went from man to man at the lowers rims of the cities.

She had a broken heart, and the truth was she wasn't sure if she could ever love again...most of all a Jedi.

But for a slight moment she remembered the first kiss Obi-Wan and Padme shared and she got caught up in it as she leaned forward and kissed his soft lips...she wasn't thinking.

Soon she pulled away, she felt sick.

"I shouldn't have done that."

It was the situation, the stress.

How could she have been so stupid?

And somewhere across the galaxy as Obi-Wan arrived on Kamino Kyberdart and spoke to them about this clone army, in which he had never heard of...he asked to see the man who these clones were made after...

Jango Fett.

Once he met him and his young son Boba, he knew more then what it seemed was going on, and he knew this was the man who tried to have Padme killed, but he kept his soon as he bowed to him and left his apartment, right before casting one last glance at Bobo.

He thanked the cloners before leaving out into the rain storm, still feeling uneasy about this whole thing, and how he knew someone must have placed that order for that clone army.

After sending a message to the temple and telling them what was going on he heard a blast, but right before he turned, the rain soaked in his clothes and his dripping wet hair coming across his eyes.

He grabbed his lightsaber off his belt and then felt something.

The very came moment Padme kissed Anakin, he felt such a pain...it could of killed him,

Love.

And just like that it was gone and Obi-Wan fought.


	18. Jango Vrs ObiWan

Obi-Wan spun around and darted away when the laser blast came towards him. His boots slid across the platform that was all ready covered in at least a good inch of water. Another blast came his way and he jumped as his lightsaber came on in a flash, the blue glow dancing across his eyes.

The gray sky started to rumble with thunder as the rain came down harder.

Jango Fett stood there with his gun and fired again, Obi-Wan used his lightsaber to deflect the blast and make it bounce off.

Just then the bounty hunter's jet pack came on and he rocketed up over him, Obi-Wan tried to keep a steady hand as he watched him jump over him, the rain clouding his vision.

Jango landed behind him and shot a thin wire out of his armor trying to entangle him.

Obi-Wan jumped out of the way, as Jango shot five darts out of his other arm...once again he used his saber to block them away.

They circled each other as the driven rain fell harder and harder between them.

Blasts were coming from the ship that Jango was going to bord, which was just a few feet away from his speeder.

Obi-Wan jumped again, this time doing a mid air turn as he skidded across the surface of the platform again, sending water to splash about.

He was about to use his lightsaber again when another blast from the ship came to close and it got knocked out of his hand and went flying across the wet surface. Obi-Wan tried to run towards it but Jango was all ready on top of him and wrapped the wire around him twice, as he tried to use to force and pick it up.

Obi-Wan fell to his feet as Jango tried to blast him again, but this time using his boot to kick it right out of his hand and making it fly far out of reach.

Jango kicked Obi-Wan in his ribs, which has been feeling sore for the past two days and Obi-Wan let out a scream as he threw himself on the in-cased man and rolled around in the water punching him.

Jango then tried to rocket up again to get out of Obi-Wan's reach as he hauled himself up and kicked Jango right where his jet pack was, sending it to rip off his back and fall off the edge of the platform.

With that chance Obi-Wan tried to use his powers to get his lightsaber, but Jango was on him again, Obi-Wan kicked him with all the force in his legs and made him skid right off the edge.

Obi-Wan stood there for a second, the rain still pouring on him when he saw the wire that was still attached to Jango...he scanned his eyes and saw that during the fight the wire fell off his waist and made a good knot around his leg.

The wire kept going.

"Not good."

With that the force of the wire send him flying backwards, whacking his back hard against the surface and flying off the edge.

Obi-Wan was sent off the edge, seeing Jango not to far behind as they both fell towards the dark ocean below.

Jango tried to lock himself with razors he had built inside his arm to lock into the metal of the surface before falling off the way off the edge as they dipped down. The razors cut into the soft metal and made sparks...soon enough Jango stopped dead as Obi-Wan flew past him with the wire still attached to him and fell off the edge, only to fall a few feet before stopping dead.

Obi-Wan swung back and forth, hanging off the platform, looking down at the ocean below.

Just then the wire snapped and he fell forward, as the wind went against his face like glass he thought quick and threw the wire out so it would wrap against a walking platform, it took hold and Obi-Wan did a jump spin and cut the wire loose before running back inside to get to the platform level.

When he reached the place where he had started, the rain seemed worst.

He tried to fire at the ship but Jango was all ready safe inside...before the ship took off out of sight he threw a tracker against it and stood there in the pouring rain, sore and out of breath.

But while Obi-Wan was risking his life against a dangerous bounty hunter, Padme and Anakin were still enjoying their day together on Naboo.

She had tried to forget about the kiss she gave, she still thought it was stupid and knew that she only gave in because of how her heart felt at the time.

They took a long walk together and then settled down into one of the fields near the waterfalls and talked about their first kisses.

Padme would never tell Anakin about her past with Obi-Wan, or her daughter.

In fact as she talked about politics, her family, what she liked. She was starting to get caught up in the moment and enjoy herself.

It was beautiful out, the sun was shinning and made her skin feel warm, the grass they sat on was soft, and somehow Anakin seemed to make her laugh every ten seconds or so.

She caught herself blushing on more then one account, and felt a strange drawing towards Anakin...maybe it was because he was so young and didn't know what real pain was like.

Whatever the reason was she liked being with him, it reminded her again of what it was like spending her time with Obi-Wan on Naboo when she was younger.

Afterwards they ran around and rolled in the grass laughing...she felt her heart start to jump around as she cursed herself and tried to calm her thoughts down.

She would never love again, she promised herself.

And she wasn't the type to move to one Jedi to the next, she just wanted to feel safe...and somehow Anakin was doing that for her.

When they returned back for lunch, Anakin made her fruit float...once again she caught herself in a fit of giggles as she watched his handsome hazel eyes set on hers. They spoke back and forth...Anakin went on about missions with Obi-Wan and she listened.

Something was happening to her, she couldn't explain it.

It was because he was a Jedi, and because he made her feel safe.

Later that night Padme sat by the fireplace in her home...watching the flames she remembered when she first met Obi-Wan.

He jumped down with his master, swinging their lightsaber and then he locked eyes with her for just a second.

She sighed, feeling sadness deep down inside her heart, knowing that he no longer loved her.

Anakin came in and sat down beside her...they didn't speak for a while until he touched her face, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she turned and looked at him.

"From the moment I met you, all those years ago, a day hasn't gone by when I haven't thought of you. And now that I'm close to you again, I'm in agony. The closer I get to you, the worse it gets. The thought of not being with you, makes my stomach turn over - my mouth goes dry. I feel dizzy. I can't breathe. I'm haunted by the kiss you should never have given me. My heart is beating, hoping that kiss will not become a scar. You are in my very soul, tormenting me. What can I do? I will do anything you ask..."

Padme was caught off guard, even if she felt his feelings the whole day, it didn't take a Jedi to know such powers like that.

She sighed, she remembered how it all started off like this with Obi-Wan, he was willing to do anything for her, they were so in love and innocent to the future that was yet to come. And it ended with her almost dying, giving birth to her baby and waking up almost a week later hearing the news that it had died and the love of her life had left to.

Was it just the Jedi that caused pain?

Why did master Yoda and Mace pound into Obi-Wan's head that it was for the best if he left her...why couldn't they see how much they loved each other?

If the Jedi were allowed to love, then Obi-Wan would have been there with her when she was attacked, and maybe she wouldn't be sitting here with a young boy who she had been taken back from.

He was handsome, kind, smart, and brave.

He loved her to...she saw it.

She wanted to scream in his face not to love, that it only went down in heart break. But the way his eyes danced with the flames of the fire she gulped and looked at him, shaking on the inside.

Was she still in love with Obi-Wan...a man who would never love her?

Or was her feelings turning towards his young boy.

No, she couldn't.

She knew him when he was just a child, she looked at him as a sister...not a lover. She thought about all the risks and pain that came with loving someone that couldn't be loved.

She liked Anakin, and maybe at the state that her heart was in just then, maybe she liked him more then she knew.

But her thoughts went to the heart break she was thrown into alone, and she couldn't let that happen again.

Most of all with a friend.

Most of all with Obi-Wan's padawan.

Most of all with a Jedi.

Anakin's eyes filled with tears

"If you are suffering as much as I am, tell me."

She wanted to tell him that she was...for the rest of her life.

"...I can't. We can't. It's just not possible."

She shook her head, she liked Anakin...at this point she didn't even know love was still in her heart, but she felt so unsure.

Everything was going on so fast, one moment you could gain the world, the next...lose it.

"Anything's possible. Padme, please listen..."

She then became angry and stood up, almost walking out of the room.

"You listen. We live in a real world. Come back to it. You're studying to become a Jedi Knight. I'm a Senator. If you follow your thoughts through to conclusion, they will take us to a place we cannot go ... regardless of the way we feel about each other."

Her eyes grew wide...she had said it out loud.

She felt something for him?

"Then you do feel something! There's an extraordinary connection between us. You can't deny that."

She was stuck.

A crush was one thing, to think someone was good looking.

But the way her heart was jumping around she had no idea...he wasn't anything like Obi-Wan, but at the same time to close.

"Annie, it doesn't make any difference. Jedi aren't allowed to marry. You swore an oath,  
remember? You'd be expelled from the Order. I will not let you give up your responsibilities...  
your future, for me."

She saw his heart breaking in his eyes and it killed her.

"I was destined to be a Jedi. I don't think I could be anything else. But you are asking me to be rational. That is something I know I cannot do. I wish I could wish my feelings away ... but I can't."

She bit her lip, during this past few days Anakin seemed to be the only one that cared if her heart was still beating.

But she wouldn't do this to him...she almost threw Obi-Wan's life away, and if the Jedi found out, or anyone else...even Obi-Wan, it shook her insides to think.

To much pain came with this, it was simple, even if during these hard times she was starting to look at Anakin she knew it would never happen.

He was a Jedi.

And she wouldn't do this to another human again, to break one's heart and go on to break another.

She wasn't like that.

"It wouldn't have to be that way...we could keep it a secret."

He said before she left the room, her heart pounding in her chest.

She turned, holding back tears.

"Then we'd be living a lie - one we couldn't keep even if we wanted to. My sister saw it. So did my mother. I couldn't do that. Could you, Anakin? Could you live like that?"

He locked eyes with her and she knew how much pain each one was feeling.

The truth was, she was starting to get feelings for him, on so many different levels she had every right to, but then she thought of how wrong she would be to.

Anakin lowered his head and sighed, holding back his own tears.

"...No, you're right. It would destroy us."

There was silence for a moment, and then Padme returned to her chambers.

Once she shut and locked the door, she fell against it sobbing.

Why was this happening?

She cried in the darkness of her room, putting her hands to her face and trying to catch a smooth breath, but all that came were more tears.

If only she hadn't of fallen in love with Obi-Wan, in fact she wished they had never met.

She wished that her daughter would have lived, no one seemed to take notice...but she was just a child herself when she lost her own, and even if she acted as if she moved on, almost every single waking moment she cried on the inside for her little baby girl.

She wished she could have held her longer, look at her tiny face and even if Obi-Wan left, she would have still had part of him with her.

She wished all these things hadn't of happened when she was so young.

Obi-Wan was being the fair one and sticking to what they had said, he was the better one of the two.

He knew they couldn't live like that anymore, and he wanted her to get the chance to meet someone that would treat her well.

And even when she still thought, after all these years of being away and heart break, there still might of been a chance.

She was so sure of it.

The way they had looked at each other, the way he smashed out of the window for her.

Only to be made a fool, and be left alone.

Obi-Wan was a good person, and she knew deep down inside he only wanted what was good for her.

But now she had met Anakin, a young boy trained under Obi-Wan.

He was different, and somehow made her heart which was slowly breaking apart feel alive again.

But he was Obi-Wan's padawan, he was a Jedi, he was someone who had fallen in love with a woman who was so unsure of herself she thought it might kill her.

She then ran to her dresser, only lit by the moonlight and took out the leather bound book that was given to her the same day she told Obi-Wan she was pregnant.

Inside was everything, samples of what he had seen in those first twenty years of his life.

He had brought back everything he had seen to her.

How she wished for these past eight years, he would have brought back more for her to see.

She wished in fact she was with him that whole time.

She threw herself on her bed, and opened the book up to the many pages, some were leaves, plants, sparkles, anything he could get his hands on and take back to her.

Also poems, and passages he had written down to share with her.

But it wasn't the book she was looking at...it was the braid that she kept as a marker inside it.

She took it in her hands and looked at it until she started crying.

She stayed that way until she fell asleep. fresh tears still on her soft skin, and the braid still in her hands.

The next morning when dawn touched the sky, and Obi-Wan was half across the galaxy, going after he bounty hunter who had tried to kill Padme, he landed on a planet called Geonosis.

Padme woke seeing the early dawn sunlight touch the sky and walked out of bed until she noticed Anakin standing on the outside deck, looking at the thin fog settle over the lake.

She came behind him and thought better of it and was about to go when he turned and asked her to stay.

She felt funny standing there.

He told her he had to leave, he had another nightmare about his mother and he knew she was in danger.

Padme rememberd Anakin's mother, a sweet woman who had a strong will to give her child up to strangers.

She saw the fear behind his eyes and knew that last night had almost killed him.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Padme then told him she was going to, she wouldn't hear anymore of it. Even if Naboo was her home and she loved it very much...it seemed as if everywhere she went heart break came. So she thought as long as she was helping someone, she might forget.

Last night she had dreamed about Tatooine, almost ten years ago when she had gone into town and met Anakin as a young boy.

She remembered the pod race, and how Qui-Gon had been at her side the whole time.

How she wished she was back there when everything seemed right.

She remembered Anakin calling her an angel, and how she smiled.

She also remembered at one time dressing up as a handmaid to fool the others and it was almost night fall, the day before they would go into the city for spare parts.

She sat right outside of the ship, not to far for safety, and how she heard footsteps and saw Obi-Wan when he was just a young padawan himself, looking very much like Anakin did.

She casted a quick smile at him and he asked if he could sit down. She said fine, and he just sat there, looking at the velvet night sky.

He asked her name, and she told him...

"Padme."

"Obi-Wan."

They shook each other's hands and smiled...and just then one of the guards called Obi-Wan back in.

She smiled waking up from that dream, but knew those times were over.

She took Anakin's hand and told him that they would leave right away.


	19. The executions

Padme and Anakin had arrived on Tatooine, they learned of where his mother had been sold and how she was now married to a poor farmer only a few miles outside of the city. They arrived together, being greeted by his family, and learned that his mother had been kidnapped less then a month ago.

Padme saw the fear and pain wash across Anakin's eyes when he stood on the hill right outside of his stepfather's home and watched the two setting suns go over the tall desert hills.

These people were kind, and she knew that even if they were outsiders she felt safe being with them.

She had no idea really what to say to Anakin, she couldn't even try to image what she would be like if her own mother was killed. She felt helpless. In less then a few days she had almost been killed twice.

The man who she had fallen in love with, and shared a child together many years ago returned, but did not return to feelings she shared for him...and now his very own padawan, the same boy who she laughed with when she was just a child herself, was head over heels in love with her.

Anakin was everything a person would want...but even if her heart was playing tricks with her she didn't think she could love him...she had all ready put her heart out on the line to many times so far.

He left to find his mother and returned the next day with her corpse.

She stayed with Beru inside while she cooked and tried to hold back the tears that were forming behind her eyes.

She remembered Anakin's mother, such a lovely woman with kind eyes that would make anyone feel welcome.

Now she was gone.

The men helped bury her outside beside Cliegg's first wife, and his son who died from sickness at a very young age. Once the time came everyone stood together as they said their final words and she watched with a heavy heart as Anakin kneeled down beside his mother's grave and cried.

Much later she tried to serve him some lunch in one of the workshops that sat inside their large home. His eyes seemed clouded and lost in pain.

She still had no words as he stood up, tears streaming down his face and he told her he killed all of the sand people who had killed his mother.

Such hate and anger filled in his eyes it scared her.

Once they returned to the ship they found a message from Obi-Wan. Padme's heart skipped as she watched him talk about how he tracked the bounty hunter to the planet of Geonosis.

Then...he said something was there and the flash of his lightsaber filled up the message as it went dead.

"No."

She eyed Anakin and saw that no emotion seemed to spread across his face after watching his master get attacked.

She told him that they had to save him, and even if he disagreed he would just have to stay there, she wasn't going to take any more orders...the Jedi seemed to not even care if Obi-Wan lived or died.

Here he was risking is life to find the person who had tried to kill her...and there was Anakin telling her that it was to dangerous.

She had to help him.

And so they took off, with Padme's heart racing, hoping that they weren't to late.

Around that same time Obi-Wan learned that Count Dooku was behind this plot, and was lead into the execution.

Two guards were at his sides as he slowly walked into the blasting heat of the sun, and walked slowly across the sand covered floor.

Millions were cheering as he was lead to one of the stone posts and chained with his arms hooked above his head.

He stood there, his large green eyes looking at the screaming Geonosiants in the stands. He took a deep breath and knew that today was the day he was most likely going to die.

He stood there, arms above his head and his breathing steady, wishing that he had kissed Padme that night in her apartment.

He had risked his life jumping out the plate glass window to get the droid that almost killed her, why couldn't he at least kiss her when she needed him the most?

Yes, the kiss would lead to worst things to death, but just one simple kiss would have made her feel safe again, which was what he wanted for her...even when he left her that rainy day on Naboo...he wanted her to be safe.

He wanted her to find someone who could be with her all the time, and make sure no harm would come to her.

Almost like a guardian angel.

He then knew if he did get out of this mess he would go to her, and confess his love.

The love he had held on to and tried to bury all these years.

He would tell the Jedi that he just couldn't live this way of life anymore, that the only thing he could think of was her safety...not as a protector, but as a lover.

Yes,..he did love her.

He couldn't stop thinking about her, every night, every dream was her eyes along with the stars.

He wanted her back more then anything now, and even if the Jedi put him to death, at least he would know he spoke his true feelings and she knew that he loved her all this time.

He took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before the horns were blasted with music and he saw something come out of one of the tunnels.

It was a cart, being driven out into the blinding sunlight of the arena.

Anakin was there...and Padme.

What?

What were they doing here?

His heart started to race as the Geonosiants screamed even louder, the cart came over to the other stone poles around him and as the cart went by Obi-Wan's eyes grew as he first looked at Anakin who could only give him a helpless look, and then Padme.

She looked scared, standing there looking at him.

No, she shouldn't be here.

They were loaded off by two different guards, Anakin was placed beside him as his arms were risen, and locked together above his head.

Obi-wan saw Padme being lead over to the one next to Anakin, and saw for a quick second that she took a hair pin from her belt and stuck it in her mouth.

That a girl.

Obi-Wan said in his mind, and for a split second he thought Padme heard him as she glanced over at him with a weak smile.

"I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten my message."

Anakin sighed as he looked out at the stands.

"I retransmitted it as you requested, Master. Then we decided to come and rescue you."

Obi-Wan looked at his shackles and then at Anakin.

"Good job."

Another roar came from the crowd, Obi-Wan looked up and saw Count Dooku, Nute Gunray, The Fleets, The Dignitaries, and Jango take their places in the archaical box, almost fifty feet higher then all the other stands.

"Let the executions begin!" A loud voice said over the crowds, and just like that the gates were opened.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

Anakin said.

And just then a Nexu, an Acklay, and a Reek were released.

Obi-Wan felt his heart pound deep inside his chest as he watched them slowly start to walk over towards them.

"Be calm, clear your mind."

"And what about Padme?"

Obi-Wan glanced over and saw that Padme had gotten her shackles all ready off and was pulling herself up by the chain on the post.

"Looks like she seems to be on top of things."

Anakin glanced and then they charged.

The Reek then charged at Anakin as he jumped up wrapping the chain around, snapping it loose as he started to ride it around, huffing and puffing.

Obi-Wan's widened eyes watched the Acklay, and jumped from side to side as it tried to use it's large claws against him, soon enough it broke the chain and Obi-Wan ran to the side, darting back and forth only to watch in utter fear as the Nexu start to jump up against the stone pole at Padme.

Padme used the chain to whip at the monster as it snarled at her with dripping fangs and hot breath.

Then, it's razor sharp claws came forward and went across her back, peeling the flesh clean off.

Her screams made anger fill in Obi-Wan's eyes as he fought back, even faster against the Acklay...using spears to try and throw at it's neck.

He watched as Padme jumped on the Reek with Anakin.

He darted back and forth before the Reek came charging, and with a helpful hand he jumped up behind Padme who instead of wrapping her arms around Anakin in order not to fall off, she went back against Obi-Wan's legs and dug her nails into them.

She was scared out of her mind.

They rode around the arena, trying to keep away from the three monsters, when there was a sound from up high.

The sound of a lightsaber.

The three of them looked up and saw almost at the same time a million different colored lightsabers light up around the stands.

It was the Jedi...they had pulled through all along.

Anakin and Obi-Wan smiled as the crowd went silent.

Then...the droids came.

The Jedi jumped into the arena, their lightsabers swinging and flashing as the droids fired at them.

The attack had began.

Jedi fought back against the droids and ran around, soon two lightsabers were thrown up to Anakin and Obi-Wan and together they cut their shackles, and went on to join the fighting.

A laser blaster was thrown towards Padme who caught it and fired at any droid that came close.

They split up, Anakin and Padme stayed close as they fought together, and Obi-Wan joined the others, swinging around and cutting droids in half.

They stayed that way fighting for what seemed like forever, droids falling back and forth as the blast of lightsabers filled the sun danced sand, and fallen spare parts of the droids flew around like scrap metal.

Anakin and Padme were fighting together closer towards a fallen over cart, when they split up and Padme ran darting back and forth in order not to get hit again.

She skidded against the sand, her back bleeding heady as she used the laser blaster to kill another droid that tried towards her.

Then as she went to fire again...

It was empty.

Her eyes grew wide as a set of droids started after her, Obi-Wan was only a few feet away and saw this as Padme tried to dart the other way.

It was going to be to late.

He raised his lightsaber, cutting another droid in half as he watched her try to run another way but was blocked off by more droids.

They raised their weapons to fire.

"NO!"

He screamed running full speed towards her right before the droids fired at her from all angles.

He cut another droid in half to run towards her and right before it happened it tackled her on to the ground. The two went down hard, in-between the other fallen droids as laser blasts went above their head and was soon taken down by another set of Jedi.

He laid on top of her, his arms on each side of her, he took over to his side and saw that everyone was still fighting in full force, the noise from the blasts seemed to drain out his own pounding heart beat.

He looked down at her, concerned and scared to see if she was still alive.

She laid there underneath him, pain across her face but no wounds.

She was un hurt.

He looked at her, breathing hard and she locked eyes with him.

He saved her life.

Her hand went up against his rough beard covered cheek, and he knew right then and there he wouldn't ever be able to leave her again.

He loved her.

He then tilted his head as she rose hers a few inches off the dusty ground and both of their dried lips touched and they kissed.


	20. One hurt, two fallen

Padme closed her eyes and she laid back on the hot baked sand of the arena, her open wounds dripping with sticky grit covered blood. Her body throbbed, and her mind ached...but never before in her whole life had she seemed so happy...even if a battle was talking place just around them.

Obi-Wan had saved her.

Now he laid upon her, his now longer hair getting in his wide worried green eyes as he bend his head down, his heart pounding the whole time and kissed the woman he loved.

Padme felt his dried crack lips rest on hers, just the feeling and warmth between them...together at last from so many lost years.

She thought her heart might explode.

He then brought his head up a little, and stared down at her tanned glowing face, so many different mixes of coffee cream and burnt roses in her lips. He felt as if everything was now blocked out of his mind...just as if he was in a meditative state. The blasts and screams around them seemed just to be low voices as they locked eyes again and smiled.

They loved each other.

Just then there was another blast, this time much louder, making the two of them jump a bit, Obi-Wan rolled the two of them over to his side and held her body tight as they watched another set of droids get blasted away.

Obi-Wan stood up in a flash, and took Padme's hand...he then grabbed his lightsaber, as she took another laser gun, and they backed up against each other as they fought.

It seemed hopeless, as they fought against the never ending lines of droids.

Obi-Wan caught a glimpse of Master Mace killing Jango Fett once and for all, he watched as his helmet covered head rolled across the sand.

Mace ran towards them and swung his lightsaber to reflect the laser blasts being shot towards them.

Padme seemed to be taking care of herself as she blasted away, having the best aim out of them all.

"Someone's got to shut down these droids!"

"Don't worry! It's being -- taken care of!"

The moment he said that all of the droids stopped dead in their tracks.

Silence filled the arena as the Jedi backed up into a small circle and looked around.

Then Count Dooku's voice rang through the sky from his box higher up in the stands, he stood there with a set look upon his face.

"You have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the history archives of the Jedi Order. Now it is finished." "Surrender - and your lives will be spared."

"We will not be hostages for you to barter with Dooku!"

Mace screamed back.

The twenty or so Jedi stood there, exhausted and dripping with sweat from the blasting heat.

Padme stood, her gun lowered a bit as she scanned the empty stands...she then returned to the ground and saw Anakin only a few feet away, he locked eyes with her and she looked away as she stood closer to Obi-Wan.

They had shared a special time together, and she was glad he was there for her when she needed him the most. And even if she felt a strange band of feelings for him deep down inside she was scared of him...this was a time were his heart was hurting the most, and before they were lead out into the area she said such a stupid thing, which she kicked herself for even saying in the first place.

She said she did have an odd set of feelings for him, and how she did wish they could be more...and they kissed again.

Why would she say such things if she wasn't sure she loved him?

She was so stupid.

But then again she thought she was going to die, and just looking at his kind dark eyes, and feelings his lips press against hers it reminded her of her first and only love.

Now she knew what she had started.

"Then, I'm sorry, old friend. You will have to be destroyed."

Just then there was a shaking in the sky, Padme was the first to look up.

Ships.

"LOOK!"

She pointed and everyone turned looking at the six gun ships that were slowly descending towards them.

Once landed they saw clone troopers pour out and start firing at the now working droids as they raised their guns again and the blasts came again with great force.

Yoda was there.

Everyone ran full speed into the different ships, Obi-Wan took her hand and they rushed towards the closest one, before it shook and started up towards the sky again.

Anakin was there to.

He looked at Padme.

"Are you all right?"

She made sure her back was almost pressed up against the side of Obi-Wan as he used his lightsaber along with the others to reflect the laser blasts.

She wouldn't let him see that she was hurt.

"I'm fine."

He met her with a look that broke her heart, and just then they Jedi faced the ship again as they flew past the many deserts, watching the battle below.

Their ship blasted away many of the fuel cells on the planet, and with full speed they started to chase Count Dooku.

He was on a speeder, racing ahead of them.

Then their ship was struck, it shook and Padme felt her body fall backwards, she let out a scream and then fell almost twenty or so feet on to the soft sand of the desert hills.

She blacked out.

"PADME!"

Anakin screamed, Obi-Wan's eyes bugged out as he looked out the door of the ship and saw her tiny body just laying there.

"Oh dear God no."

His heart almost stopped, then he focused his thoughts and knew what to do.

"Padme." He said low in his thoughts. "Padme...are you there?"

He then felt something...she was still alive, a little bruised up, but alive.

He smiled as he turned and told the pilot to increase their speed, he knew Padme was all right and once they found Count Dooku, they would go back and get here.

In fact where she laid, might the be the safest place on his planet right now.

"LOWER THE SHIP!"

"No! We have to go after Dooku."

"LAND THIS SHIP!"

Obi-Wan then saw a flash before his eyes, his padawan was in love with the woman his heart belonged to.

How could this be?

He thought it was just a harmless crush, but the flash of feelings that came across Anakin's eyes scared him.

This love for her was so strong, it even meant death.

Part of him was worried and guilty, the other was angry that this had happened.

"Don't let your personal feelings get in the way. We've got a job to do!"

He had to scream over the screaming winds outside of the ship.

"No, I can't leave her!"

Obi-Wan then grabbed Anakin by the shoulders and shook him, anger in his eyes.

"Do you know what the order will do to you? She's fine look!"

He pointed and even if her body was now getting smaller and smaller you could still see movement in her legs.

Anakin took a deep breath, like a wild animal he looked at Obi-Wan.

"What do you think Padme would do if she were in your place?"

Anakin locked eyes with Obi-Wan and sighed.

"Keep going."

His voice lowered and he took a step away from Obi-Wan and turned, looking out at Padme's small shape.

Obi-Wan watched him, knowing just now how he felt about Padme.

It scared him, he saw anger in his young padawan, such anger that could be a path to the dark side.

But he knew if Padme wasn't all right and he wouldn't have been able to reach her with his thoughts, he would have been the first to jump out on to the sand himself.

Love...how could this be?

In another ship Yoda felt it to...three different kinds of love clashing at the same time.

Soon they arrived in the hanger, and felt Dooku all around them as they walked slowly into the center of the dim lit room and saw him standing there, his eyes fixed on the two.

He was a Sith now, and the danger seemed to float around his very own being.

"We move in together -- you slowly on the..."

"No, I'm taking him now!"

Anakin lit up his lightsaber and raced towards him as Obi-Wan screamed for him.

But it was to late, Dooku used his powers to hurled Anakin across the room, slamming him against the opposite wall.

Obi-Wan watched as his padawan slumped against the wall semiconscious.

He cursed himself for not being a better teacher, he saw the anger in Anakin's eyes on the ship.

It was Padme, she was blocking his thoughts and he was acting worst then ever...he shouldn't have taken such a risk...he could have gotten himself killed.

Dooku smiled looking down at Anakin's body and then at Obi-Wan.

Hate, anger, and power raced back and forth in his black eyes.

Obi-Wan then lifted his lightsaber, the bright blue sword lighting up across his eyes as Dooku lit his, a flash of red...almost like blood.

They circled each other, thoughts being blocked as they looked at each other.

"I have spent the last ten years learning to use the power of the Dark Side. It gives me infinitely greater power."

"You will have to prove it."

Obi-Wan then came in fast, swinging his sword, Dooku raised his and both went back and forth, Obi-Wan jumped up and spun against the floor as they darted back and forth like two find swordsmen, until they crossed again.

"Grand Master Kenobi, you disappoint me. Yoda holds you in such high esteem."

They then crashed the lightsabers again and they hit each other with great force.

"Surely you can do better?"

Obi-Wan then drew back, lifting his sword across in a clean sweep, and then taking a deep breath before getting a better hold of his lightsaber.

They raced towards each other again, but this time Dooku was to fast and in just a flash the lightsaber went against his thigh, and then his shoulder, tearing apart the cloth and making dark blood gush out in bubbles.

The pain freezes in Obi-Wan's face as he screamed and fell to the ground.

He laid there, holding his fingers against the seeping blood as he watched Anakin jump up again. He tossed Anakin his lightsaber and watched the two of them fight back and forth, sparks flaying.

For one moment he really thought Anakin was going to get the upper hand, before Dooku swung in a quick dance, and with one single chop Anakin screamed and buckled down the ground beside Obi-Wan's boots.

His face was pale and covered in sweat, his eyes rolled back into his head and blacked out from the pain.

His hand had been cut clean off.

Obi-Wan thought that this was the end, until Yoda came...

It was a fight that would go down in history, and in the end the only reason Dooku got away on his ship was because Yoda tried to save them.

The ship took off and after such a battle, Yoda sighed and took his cane after hooking his lightsaber up against his belt.

Obi-Wan panted, and then looked over at Anakin, who was barley alive. It was over for the time being.

Just then footsteps came, and Padme stopped dead in her tracks, clone troopers behind her. She looked at the two of them and then came running over.

Obi-Wan struggled to get up, helping Anakin, with his arms around his waist.

Pain shooting up and down.

"Anakin!" Padme cried as she saw the bloody stump of what used to be Anakin's hand. She helped Obi-Wan get him to his feet, before the troopers sent a medical stretcher to come down for him.

Yoda just watched.

Padme stayed close to Anakin, trying to make sure he would stay awake, and Obi-Wan still held him close, making sure he wouldn't buckle down.

Anakin's heavy eyelids looked at Padme and he mumbled her name before the stretcher came and they loaded him on to.

Obi-Wan watched Anakin get taken away as his heart broke.

If only he hadn't of fallen.

Padme watched Anakin disappear from the bunker, and then faced Obi-Wan...tears in her eyes.

"Oh Obi-Wan!"

She flung herself against his cream colored dusty Jedi clothes, now stained with dust and blood and sobbed against his chest as he held her.

Yoda nodded and started out, knowing that now wasn't a time to interfere.

Obi-Wan held her tight as she cried, and then suddenly a sharp bolting pain raced through his body like the blade of a sharpened knife piercing into the flesh. He at first tried to block away the pain as he held Padme tight in his arms.

After everything they had gone though...it had taken this much time to really know how much they cared about each other.

Anakin could have been killed, and it scared him to death.

He should have been faster, quicker, and a better fighter.

Then maybe Dooku wouldn't have gotten away, and Anakin would have been all right.

Padme kept crying, her face buried inside his shirt.

He held her, and then felt warmth underneath his fingers.

He brought his hand up, which was resting on Padme's back and saw dark dripping blood.

His eyes widened and looked down at Padme.

She was hurt.

"Let me see..."

He turned her around and saw the deep gashes in her back, seeping into the white cloth of her torn shirt. He then looked up at ramp where the troopers were walking back with Yoda and yelled to them.

"Somebody help!"

Some turned, along with Yoda as Obi-Wan looked back at her torn open back and used his good arm to rip apart some of tanned cloth around his sleeves, and press it up against her bleeding back.

The flesh around the wounds looked sore and ugly, and she turned her head a little, still crying.

"I'm so sorry Obi-Wan..."

"Shhh..." He told her, bringing her in closer so he could apply pressure against her back. He brought her in close and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you..." He whispered under his breath, shaking deep down inside.

The troopers came around them, Yoda still stood at the top of the ramp and watched the scene unfold.

They took Padme, letting her wrap her weak arms around their necks and with Obi-Wan's help was carried to a docking ship...Anakin's had just taken off.

The desert's sun was bright as they walked out, the evening would come soon, and a harsh wind blew across their tanned beaten faces as they helped Padme get on to the ship. She locked eyes, scared and tried ones with Obi-Wan before one of the troopers stopped Obi-Wan from coming abroad and told him there wasn't any more room.

Obi-Wan stood in the doorway of the ship, and looked over at Padme who was setting down with help from one of the clones, she looked up at him in panic.

"Obi-Wan, please come."

Obi-Wan looked at her with helpless eyes and then at the trooper who blocked his way.

"She'll be fine."

Obi-Wan looked at Padme who so desperately wanted him to come along, but he gave her a strong look and told her to stay put, and that he would be right behind her.

Tears rolled down her cheeks and Obi-Wan looked at her and tried to smile, then back at the trooper and with a put voice he told them to take good care of her.

The trooper nodded and got onboard, and Padme looked out at him.

Obi-Wan took a step back and nodded at her, and then heard the engines start up. The ship started to rise, and then in a matter of seconds took off.

Obi-Wan watched as it traveled with the other ships, and felt a deep pang of worry.

Anakin and Padme were both hurt.

His emotions started to get the best of him before he heard a voice from down below.

"Your emotions control you must."

Obi-Wan glanced down at Yoda who gave him a strong eye.

Obi-Wan was about to say something else when he noticed another gun ship start over towards the docking bay to pick up the others.

The wind blew again and Obi-Wan remembered the look in Anakin's eyes as he fought.

It was dangerous.

And he was sure that master Yoda felt his feelings towards Padme.

"I hope..."

Obi-Wan stopped mid sentence and shook inside.

The pain was coming again, this time worst then before, a deep throbbing inside his body as he felt the thin trickling bleeding from his wounds start to thicken.

He felt out of breath, he opened his mouth to gasp for air...then nothing.

He gave out a slight cry holding on to his side, and with that he fell down with a single force, and was knocked out cold.

The other troopers came running as Yoda rushed to his side.

Yoda looked down at Master Kenobi, as the troopers kneeled around him and turned him over.

He had walked in during the aftermath of his battle with Count Dooku, and his young apprentice. He knew that they were hurt...but the wounds he carried were not fatal.

He had sensed worry and feelings of the past ever since they arrived at the arena, he noticed the looks that crossed between Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padme.

It worried him.

The three sides he had felt.

Anger, hate, and love.

He knew something, deep down inside was happening to all of them.

But what?

He knew Obi-Wan would never go against the Jedi again, after what had happened eight years ago, but he felt the strong need in Obi-Wan's thoughts to protect Padme.

It wasn't a safe path, but he knew Obi-Wan's love to Padme was pure, nothing more of what they shared together back on Naboo.

Obi-Wan was a powerful and wise Jedi, and a fine teacher...and even after all the loss he had taken during these eight long years, he knew that the Jedi Order was the most important thing to his life, and what was right for Padme.

It worried him for what he sensed in Anakin's Skywalker thoughts.

He felt the dark side everywhere.

He knew Anakin had a destiny if he was to bring balance to the force. In fact he felt Obi-Wan and Padme taking part in this balance.

But it was to early to tell.

All he knew was that feelings of love were being felt on every side, and danger was close.

He trusted Obi-Wan, and saw his pure ways as he watched Padme's ship take off.

He meant no harm...it was Anakin they would have to start to worry about.

They had both fought well, and even if Dooku did get away, he knew in good time both would be just as powerful as he now stood, eight hundred and eighty years old.

Obi-Wan had collapsed.

He now laid there, right on the outside of the bunker, as the orange sun was starting to slowly set in the pink sky, and off in the distance, battle was heared from all directions.

He laid there, not moving.

One of the troppers lifted up Obi-Wan's head a little and Yoda watched with deep concern.

Another one took off his helmet, and rested his head againt Obi-Wan's chest...he waited and then looked up at Yoda.

"He's dead."


	21. First look

As Padme rode in the medic ship, her back throbbing and her hands twitching...she looked out at the speeding desert land and listened the faint distant blasts from down below.

As she sat there her thoughts went back almost ten years ago, back on Naboo when she first met Obi-Wan.

They had taken her prisoner and were leading her to one of their ships when she heard a low buzzing from above. She was dressed as a handmaid, as her faithful bodyguard was being held ahead of them with the droids. When she heard the noise her large scared oak colored eyes glanced up at the stone bridge that hung over the courtyard.

There were two flashes of light. one green...and one blue.

Two men, dressed in tan colored robes jumped down and almost within a link of an eye, the droids were cut in half. She stood back with the others, and then caught her first look at the man she would always love.

He swung his lightsaber in a perfect circle and stood back.

He was perfect.

Just then her thoughts returned to where she was now, a total wreck and confused.

But she knew the truth...she loved Obi-Wan.

That kiss, that one kiss they shared in the area was what she had been dreaming about since he left her. They were soul mates...and couldn't go on living without each other.

Then something happened.

A sharp pain, almost like a knife entered her heart. She blinked and somehow...deep down inside she knew something was wrong with Obi-Wan.

She took in a deep breath and then let out a faint cry, making one of the troppers to turn and look at her.

"What is it M'lady?"

"Obi-Wan..." she said in a low almost breathless voice.

Something that happened to him, something had happened to her love.


	22. Please Wake up

After a hysterical tantrum thrown by Padme in the medical ship, it turned around right before reaching the loading docks, and headed straight back to the bunker. The troopers asked Padme what was the matter, that Obi-Wan was fine was most likely was all ready settled in another ship and taken off the safety. But Padme wouldn't have any of that, she felt her insides toss when she kept getting these feelings deep down inside her heart.

Obi-Wan was hurt.

When the ship finally did arrive at the bunker, Padme stood with the others looking down, she saw that two other ships were docked and a large crowd of a circle around something. She squinted her eyes past the flying dust in the thick heated air, she tried with all her might to make out whatever was going on down there.

When it landed she stumbled while running out and ran past the good number of storm troopers gathered around. She ran as fast as she could before she broke the crowd and stood in the center where Yoda and another trooper where. The trooper was kneeling and had his helmet off, a low gaze stood in his eyes as he looked up at Padme, so hopeless and wasted.

And there was Obi-Wan.

He laid there, her eyes scanned up from his boots, to his tanned robes, to his face that seemed to peaceful now it scared her.

She fell down beside him and gave him a good shake with her trembling hands.

"OBI-WAN GET UP THIS MINUET."

She shook him again, tears running down her face...he wasn't moving.

How could this be? He wasn't hurt that bad, he was just standing here a few moments ago.

Yoda watched her and felt her pain as if it were his own, he watched her as she cried and picked up his head a little and cradled it in her lap, burring her face against his hair as she sobbed. Yoda then gave a slight nod to a few troopers that stood behind her and they slowly moved in behind her.

"Please Senator Amidala..."

Two of them took her gently and attempted to move her away, but she screamed out and started to fight.

"Please, Senator...he's gone."

Gone? No, he isn't dead, he wasn't dead when I left him on the platform less then five minuets ago. It was impossible...fate wouldn't be so cruel.

She tried to fight again but this time a good number pulled her again as she kicked and screamed, they lead her back to the ship where they held her down and stuck her with a needle. She fought with all her might to stay awake, to try and lift herself off the table they laid her on, but more and more she felt as if weights were being piled on to her, and slowly her eyes shut into darkness. Tears were still running down her face.


	23. Under the stars

"Padme...open your eyes."

Padme felt a faint voice say that off in the distance of the thick darkness that now surrounded her. She felt as if she was caught in a storm and that the heavy settled mist had swallow her up casting out any scent, sight, or sound...only that voice so far away.

She then very slowly let her eye lids open, cutting the darkness and making at first her vision blurred and distorted. She opened them widen, making grits of sleep fall from them and the first thing her eyes focused on was the ceiling.

It was a glass ceiling, and showed the thousands of stars outside, the dark velvet space and the bursts of silver and blue explosions around them. It reminded her of the night's sky on Naboo, and how she wished she was still there.

In fact she spent many sleepless nights dreaming of her home planet, and how good it felt to return just days ago...but this time her thoughts were confused, being protected by another man...a man who was everything she looked for in life, but wasn't the same one that stole her heart so many years ago and she lived a lie that it was okay.

She gripped for any feeling in her body and right away felt it, a dull throbbing pain in her back. She laid there stiff and sore as she waited before she spoke out loud.

She was in the medical wing of the main ship.

She then looked around and saw Master Mace and Master Yoda. They stood there watching her with deep concern.

"Where am I?" She choked in a low and dry voice.

Mace spoke, standing up straight and crossing his arms.

"On the main docking ship, returning to your home planet senator."

"What happened?"

"We needed to take you to safely, I'm sure our guards will protect you."

"Obi-Wan..."

She said his name in a breathless voice and gasped...what had happened to him?

Mace and Yoda glanced at each other and he spoke again, his eyes set.

"Obi-Wan is fine senator, in fact he's on this very ship."

Padme thought she might of died, she tried to sit up a little more before the pain in her back returned.

"He's alive."

Mace nodded.

"Very much, we had a scare with him on Geonosis after Count Dooku escaped, we thought he was dead."

"What happened to him?"

"Hard to tell, once you were taken away the troopers were about to place his body in the other ship when they got a heart beat, a faint one...but still a heart beat."

Padme felt her insides shaking.

"We rushed him to the ship and found out he was internally bleeding, I guess he took a pretty bad fall back in the area, and when he was fighting with Dooku, the doctors were able to stop it in time and he's fine now, a little shaken...but fine."

Padme started to cry, not because she was sad...but because she was so happy nothing was wrong with him. For those few moments back on the platform she could have sworn he was dead. She felt his body and could feel the warmth in him slowly drifting out...he was dead, she was sure of it.

Then it hit her, that awful sick tossing feeling in her stomach...was that the feeling she would get if she even thought Obi-Wan was dead? No...she couldn't even take in the fact that like everything and everyone else...on day he would die.

But he was her guardian angel...he couldn't die.

She started to sob, hot sticky tears running down her face. She felt so helpless...and not the woman everyone thought she was.

Yoda and Mace glanced at each other again and then left her for the moment to speak in the hall.

Once they were alone, Yoda slowly walked with his cane until the glass doors were shut. They eyed each other and then sighed.

The ship would be docking on Corusant first, and then turn back around to Naboo. Anakin was still in the labs getting worked on, and time was getting short. He looked at Mace and both thought the same thing.

These were dangerous times with Dooku still on the loose and the war just starting, everyone's life's were at risk, and the dark side seemed to be having it's grip on the force. Yoda knew Padme would return to her home planet for a short period of time before she could return back to Corusant, and during that time Yoda would assign Obi-Wan and Anakin once they were well enough to battle in the wars, A good number of Jedi would be fighting for years to come, and only be able to come back for short spans at a time.

It wasn't that he trusted the two of them, in fact he wanted them the most to take part in these wars since he knew they could handle themeless, it was just the feeling on the platform that got him uneasy.

Love, Hate, Power.

Obi-Wan and Padme seemed clouded over and hard to see...but somehow he knew that their emotions would pay off somehow in time. In fact everyone deep down inside knew that...Even Mace.

Obi-Wan was one of the wiser younger Jedi, and they knew that the order was the most important thing to him. He might of gone against the code many years ago...but after the heart break he suffered he dared not to return to that part in his life.

Padme and him were soul mates, but somehow it wasn't meant to be.

It was Anakin that worried him.

He was the chosen one, he was to bring balance to the force. But so far so he had shown the Jedi were anger and lust as he fought and risked his own life.

He knew that Padme and Obi-Wan wouldn't be able to see each other for many years and that time apart might kill them, even if they were to never be together in their life's, and even if it was against everything they lived for...they needed to be with each other, one last time before he went to fight in the battles, she went to live a long life alone.

Since Yoda knew there would be no other further for her, she heart was to weak and it got broken easy.

They deserved this, even if they swore to each other that everything was in the past...they needed this one last time for however long they were apart to still hold on to a tiny piece of hope and each other's hearts.

Yoda knew what it was like to love, he had many years ago before he was a Jedi, and he knew that the reason Obi-Wan really did fall down dead was because of a broken heart. So many years of heart ache, and finally when he was able to try and tell the love of his life how he really felt he couldn't take it...and it almost got him killed.

Yoda feared this would happen to Padme.

They could never be together...but tonight, they had tonight.

He nodded to Mace, and then the two to of them walked down the long hallway where they found Obi-Wan.

He was sitting on a bench, looking out at the large glass windows that over looked the medical lab in which the doctor's worked on Anakin. He watched his young padawan the way a father would watch a son.

Fear showed in his dark green eyes as he rubbed his beard and watched the doctors work on him.

His robe had been taken off, and now laid beside him. He was in fresh clothes, clean of blood and dust, and he looked tried.

He had almost died the day before, and didn't even care.

Yoda and Mace slowly went to him as he looked up.

"How is he?"

"Still working on him."

He sighed.

"Are you feeling well?"

"Fine."

"Then the senator wishes to see you."

Obi-Wan's eyes flicked for a second and then he looked back at Anakin.

"I can't."

"He'll be fine Obi-Wan, please go to her."

Obi-Wan looked up at the two of them confused. Then his thoughts read theirs, and he couldn't believe it.

"Go to her Obi-Wan, this will be your last chance."

With a final glance at Anakin Obi-Wan nodded and slowly walked to her room, the doors opened and closed behind him as he stood there, his heart racing.

She laid in her bed, looking pale and sore.

She saw him and started to cry again.

"Obi-Wan!"

He smiled, felling his heart melt again and slowly walked over to her, he sat on the edge of her bed and she sat up and wrapped her arms around him. They held each other for a long time, taking in each other's fresh scents and just thanking God they could do this again after so many years.

He then turned her head towards him, tears still running down her face as she shook.

"I thought you were dead."

He locked eyes with her and felt like crying himself...but he had to be strong.

"I would never leave you."

She laughed a little as he smiled and then for that split second she was fourteen again, and he was nineteen.

He touched her face, trying to trace the tears, and then she tilted her head and rested her soft lips on his. Their kiss was sweet and short and then it broke they tickled each other's noses against each other and laughed.

With that they both laid down beside each other, face to face and smiled. This was what they used to do back whenever he would visit Naboo, they would lay out in the fields and face each other, looking into one's eyes for hours. So much could be said without words, and right now this was what they needed...to be together.

They laid there in the darkness, and soon he reached out and brought her close. They held each other from shaking and were grateful for this time they had together. She leaned in and kissed him a few times before he started to slowly sing in a low voice, the same song he used to make her drift to sleep eight years ago.

"I think I met you, must have been last July, I can't remember cause there were tears in your eyes, a band of rockets filled up the sky...then you left me and now I know why..."

In time she feel asleep in his arms and he kissed her head before slowly slipping out of bed and walking out.

That's where he met Yoda, he smiled thanking him for his time, and Yoda told him what would become of him in the future, and in the war. Obi-Wan listened, crossing his arms when Yoda looked up at him.

"Thoughts of Padme you have?"

"Yes."

"Of love."

"Yes."

Yoda sighed.

"Love her always you did?"

"I felt as if you always knew Master Yoda."

Yoda sighed and gave a slight nod.

"That I have Obi-Wan."

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"Trusted you we have, you have been able to control you love...as deep as it has been due to what has happened before."

Obi-Wan sighed.

"I can't go on living like this Master, I almost died with the thought that I never got to tell her how I felt, holding her back there was like heaven to me...I can't live this way of life anymore...I love her to much."

Yoda nodded.

"If this is the path you choose, then let it be done."


End file.
